My Mummy
by Lauralarios234
Summary: My own personal version of The Mummy... all the characters will be the same plus my o.c ... enjoy (:
1. Chapter 1

**Bold= Ancient Egyptian**

As long as I could remember, I would have the same dream over and over again. And whenever I would have this dream, I didn't know why I would have this particular dream. The first time I didn't question it or really paid attention to any details. But on the fourth and fifth time, I started too. I would wonder why would I dream this? Did it have some kind of meaning? Some kind of purpose? Was the universe trying to tell me something?

Dream:

In my dreams, I figured that I was living in Ancient Egypt and I was Pharaoh Seti l youngest daughter, Abayomi. My older brother Ramses, my older sister Nefertiti, and I had all totally different personality yet we all loved one another. But since my siblings were older than I was, they had more responsibilities.

I was on my way to my older sister's chambers. The servants would bow to me and I would kindly acknowledge them. Brother Ramses would always tease me about being nice to the slaves or anyone below me. But I didn't care if you were below me or higher than me if you show me respect than I will show you the same.

I knocked on Nefertiri's chamber. I waited until she or one of her servant opened. And like I expected, her servant opened. Once she saw me, she bowed and moved to the side so I can enter.

 **"Welcome, princess Abayomi,"** the young servant said.

 **"Is your lady, Princess Nefertiti here?"** I said looking at my older sister's chamber.

 **"Yes, my princess. She is on the balcony"**

 **"Thank you, you are dismissed for the night,"** I said to her.

The young servant kindly smiled at me, bowed, and left us along. I went out to the balcony and saw my beautiful sister standing there. I was planning on scaring her but once I what she was staring at had me shocked, confused, and angry. I gasped at the sight of my betrothed, Priest Imhotep was waiting in my future step-mother's Anuck Su Namun's chamber. I felt my sister's hand held mine and we watched as the two traitors did the unthinkable.

When Anuck Su Namun walked in they greeted one another before he kissed her. I looked away feeling so much hatred and betrayal. My sister squeezed my hand tighter letting me know she was here for me. I truly loved him like never before. I deeply cared for him and I would have done anything he asked of me. But clearly, my feeling for him meant nothing for him.

In the distance, we heard someone approaching Anuck Su Namun's chamber. Imhotep and his mistress had a small argument which we couldn't hear. Once they finished Imphotep left and hid behind the drapes. We watched the silhouette unfold and we gasped.

 **"Medjai quickly my father needs you"**

Nefertiti shouted down pointing across so they knew where to go. However, they were too late as Anuck Su Namun and Imphotep murdered the Pharaoh, my father. The Pharaoh was killed by the two he trusted the most. Nefertiti shouted and she fell off the balcony.

 **"Nefertiti"**

I shouted. And like in every one of my dreams I woke up falling down the balcony trying to save my beloved sister.

"Damn i... another useless attempted"

I said looking up at my ceiling. It took me a few seconds to collect myself. Sighing, I got up from my bed and head to the small bathroom. I recently bought this small apartment, after leaving the orphanage with adopted father Richard "Rick" O'Connell. Rick and I were the only one to get along with each other while being the same orphanage. When Rick has left the orphanage, I became depressed. I lost my only family and the only person I could trust in this shitty place. Three years later, Rick came back and legally adopted me as his daughter. Even though we're legal 'father' and 'daughter' we act more like brother and sister. He doesn't call me daughter and I don't call him father. However, Rick isn't here. It's been six months since I last saw him. He's in the army and he left to fight somewhere in Egypt, I think? When he came back he hasn't been the same. One day he told me, he was going to do something and six months later I haven't seen him since.

Some opened the door and I slowly walked into the living room. Someone was in the kitchen drinking my milk. Confused and angry, why is this shitty person here.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

I shouted making the person turn around. When he turned around I wasn't expecting this view. Rick stood there looking like he went through a lot. I didn't care what happened all I wanted was to hug him and make sure he was real. We hugged each other for a long time. Once I let go I smacked him across his face. He was shocked but slightly happy he rubbed his check.

"What the fuck was that for, Delilah?"

"Are you kidding me? For fucken six months, Rick. Six fucken months no letter, no phone call no nothing. Where in the hell have you been?"

I asked crossing my hands waiting for his answer. He looked down and put his hands behind his back much like a little kid getting in trouble. He mumbles something which I didn't catch.

"Speak up, Rick"

He looks up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I... houuwas...jfdeathrow.."

He mumbles once again. He looks at me and when saw that I wasn't having any of his bullshit, he sighs.

"Look don't get mad okay"

He said and I didn't respond. Rick sighs again.

"I was on death row"

My eyes went wide realizing what that meant, dumbass was going to get killed. He quickly put his hand stopping me from saying anything.

"Dee, don't worry they didn't kill me. See I'm still alive"

He joked I was staring at him angrily.

"Look, I was saved-"

"How much do we owe this person for saving your ass?"

I screamed at him.

"Nothi-"

"Bullshit Rick, you of all people know no one does anything for nice nowadays."

Rick sighs once again. He gently pulls me by my arms and sits me down on the sofa. He slowly rubs my cheek with his thumb.

"Delilah, this person doesn't want money -"

"Then what does he want?"

He looks down.

"Hamunaptra"

He whispers. I look at him shocked. Ever since he came back from the army he hasn't been the same. Always having nightmares about that place. He promised me he would never go back there not even if they paid him millions of dollars... so what changed?

"Rick-"

"I know what I said, Dee. But a deal is a deal and I do not break a deal"

He said getting up and heading to his room. I followed him and stood by the doorway. I watched him pull out a bag from under his bed. All of his weapons were there not one missing.

"So when are we leaving?"

I asked him. He shots his head up and looked at me, seriously.

"You're-"

Rick begins to say but I shut him up walking towards him.

"I'm going with you like it or not. I won't have you running around in that damn place getting yourself killed, Rick."

"And I won't have you running around getting yourself killed, Dee"

"Then it's settled... we keep each other safe... remember our promise, Rick"

I said holding Rick's hands. He looks down at them and sighs. He looks at me and smiles slightly.

"Damn it, Dee... you have to listen to me, that place is dangerous."

"When don't I ever?"

I smiled, kissed his cheek but stopped halfway. I back away looking disgusted and he looked at me confused.

"You stink like a pig"

I said, Rick smiles and smells himself. He laughs,

"I do, don't i"

I laugh with him. I pull his hands and we went to the restroom. I closed the toilet seat and sat him there. I got all the things I needed to clean him up. I cut his nasty long hair and trimmed his ridiculously long beard. Once I was happy how he looked, I sent him to take a shower. I went to his room and took out his clothes and placed them on his bed. When he came out he looked all brand new. I smiled up at him.

"So wanna go out and eat or wanna go to sleep?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to sleep before we head off tomorrow"

He said. I nod and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, idiot"

He smiled at me. I went to turn off the light in the living room and went to my room. I couldn't help but feel like this adventure will turn my world upside down.

The next morning, I woke up early to make Rick his favorite breakfast; blueberry pancakes, bacon, sausages, and his black coffee. Rick comes in smelling the air. He looks at me smiling and I point to the table, which he gladly went to sit down. During our breakfast, we talked like if nothing happened like he wasn't missing for six whole months. I guess we just have this strange relationship.

After breakfast, we went to start packing Rick said we should pack enough for two weeks. When we finished, we grab a cab and headed to the ports where the person who saved his ass will be. A young woman had her back turned to us saying she doesn't trust or like someone. Somehow I was feeling Deja-vu. We walked up to the young woman and a young man.

"Anyone, I know?"

Rick asked standing in front of them. I, on the other hand, was behind Rick. When I got a good view of the young woman, I gasped. She looked exactly like the girl in my dreams.

Oh, em hello" the women stuttered.

The man grabs Rick's arm and shakes his hand.

"Smashing way to start an adventure, eh, O'Connell?"

He said. Rick quickly checks his pockets. Once he finds his wallets he relaxes. After the lady fully recovers, she cleared her throat and step up to Rick.

I took this time too clearly study these people. The man looked slightly like my supposed brother in my dream, Ramses. But this man was thinner and didn't have the powerful aura that Ramses had. The lady looked like my lovely dream sister, Nefertitit and Rick looked like my old Medjai, which I never told him about for fear he would call me crazy and not want me anymore. Strange, we were all reincarnates or people from my dreams.

I saw Rick and the lady talking more like arguing before he picks up her luggage along with mine and his, he heads for the boat. He stops midway and looks back at me,

"You coming, Dee?"

He asked. Rolling my eyes I smiled at him.

 **"What a gentleman"**

I said in Egyptian. I heard someone gasped and I turned around. The lady was staring at me.

"Y-you know Egyptian"

She said. I smirked at her and turned around, not even responding to her question. I joined Rick and we both went inside the boat. We left the two people behind. Once Rick and I found our rooms, his room was next to mine, I unpacked our bags knowing full well he wasn't going too.

Later that night, I went out to walk around the boat. I spotted the lady from early, reading a book and decided I should introduce myself.

"May I sit here?"

I asked she looks up and looks confused.

"Umm, sure"

She said I nod and sat down. I started out to the river she nor did I talk to one another. I knew she had questions and I wasn't going to be the first one to talk. Then I heard her sigh.

"So how do you know Mr. O'Connell?"

I turn to her and smiled, she looked at me confused.

"Well if you must know, Mr. O'Connell is my father"

I said causing her eyes to widen and her mouth dropped. I couldn't help by laugh at her she looked so surprised.

"Fath-... he can'-... O'Connell?... What?"

I laughed even more. After the both of us recovered I stared at her smiling.

"Relax, he isn't my biological father. We were in the same orphanage and when he came to age he adopted me."

She looks taken back from my response.

"He may be my father in a piece of paper but we act like we're actually siblings, we fight and makeup like one. He's a good guy don't let him scare you with his rudeness, madame"

She did say anything but simply stared at me. After a few seconds, she smiled.

"My name is Evelyn Carnahan and the man from early was my brother Jonathan-"

"He stole from Rick, huh"

Evelyn looks down embarrassed and in shame. I laughed and she looks up confused.

"Don't worry about it, it's easy stealing from Rick when he's drunk"

I said still laughing and she smiles.

"You're different than he is"

She said and I smiled.

"Of course, he's the muscle and I am the brains. I speak far more languages than he does-"

"And what are they?"

She asked intrigued, I smiled.

"Well, I know English-"

She rolls her eyes, playfully.

"Spanish, French, Ancient Egyptian, Arabic, and I could read hieroglyphics-"

"Ohh, I do too. Well I know Ancient Egyptian and read hieroglyphics"

Evelyn said with pride. I was going to say something but a bad slammed on the table. Evelyn and I looked up and saw Rick with a cocky smile.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

Rick teased, Evelyn rolled her eyes, and I smiled.

"The only thing that scares me is your manners"

She said making me laugh.

"Still angry about that kiss?"

Rick said, what a kiss? Who kissed who?

"If you called that a kiss"

Evelyn retorted making Rick go speechless and I bust up laughing. Rick glared at me he then rolled his weapon bag. His bag contains many things; revolver, pistol, hunting knives, a massive elephant gun, and a half dozen of carefully wrapped sticks of dynamites. Evelyn was staring at his collection as if she never seen something like that.

"Did I miss something? Are we going to battle?"

Evelyn asked picking up a hunting knife. Rick takes the knife away from her before she hurts herself. He then starts to dismantle and clean his guns. I was feeling like I was in the middle of something, getting up I excused myself.

"Well I am heading off to bed"

I said, Evelyn smiles and bids me goodnight.

"Hey, take this"

Rick hands me one of his pistols. I stared at it he knows I don't like this kind of things. I look up at him, frowning.

"I know, I know. But it'll make me feel much better knowing you have something you can protect yourself with"

My whole face softens and I smiled at him.

"Fine... Goodnight"

I said going over there and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"You better explain to me later about that kiss"

I whispered to him before pulling away. He gives me an 'oh shit' look. I laughed and left them alone. While i walked way i couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at us.


	2. Chapter 2

When I enter my room I went straight to change for bed. While I was changing I couldn't help but think about my dream. I didn't know why but I felt like something big was coming. Dreaming about Evelyn, Rick, and Jonathan and having them here on this trip wasn't a coincidence, it has to mean something. I just don't know what it might mean. Forgetting it for right now, I went to see if I can fall asleep. Minutes went by and no luck. I was tossing and turning, I couldn't fall asleep.

Finally when I was able to fall asleep a loud screamed woke up from my sleep. Confused I walked out my room and witness something I didn't like. There was a dead body outside of my room. I ran back to my room and grab the pistol Rick gave me. I ran out to find my brother but instead, I manage to bump into Evelyn's brother, Jonathan. There was a burning person following him so I shot him. Jonathan looks at me shocked.

"Y-you just shot him"

He said.

"Well it's was him or you and frankly I don't know if I did the right thing"

I joked and he smiled.

"Common this boat is burning"

He said pulling on my arm. We went out on the deck and it was crazy, everything was on fire, people screaming and guns firing. I saw some Americans firing like cowboys and I smiled at them. A man came out from the blazing fire Jonathan screamed and once again I shot someone saving Jonathan's life. Jonathan turns to me, smiling throws something up in the air and kissed it.

"I say! Good show. And did I panic? No I-..."

Jonathan and I were knocked away by an explosion into the water. When I cam up to the surface, Jonathan was already up. I turned around and saw a shore up headed. I turn to Jonathan,

"Follow me"

We swam ashore. Rick and Evelyn were already there.

"Delilah! Delilah!"

Rick screamed out my name in panic. When he spotted me swimming towards him he gets in the water trying to get me to. Rick helps me up and we hugged each together tightly.

"Damn it, Dee you scared me"

He whispered before I had a chance to say anything someone shouted at him.

"Hey, O'Connell looks like I got all the horses!"

A man shouted. I looked over and looked at him. Hey, I know him it's Beni Rick' old traitor friend.

"Hey, Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!"

Beni looks up at the stars then angrily kicks the water, cursing. Rick puts his hand on my shoulder and we turned and walk to the others. With the Carnahan's sibling was a really short-hairy fat man.

"I know where we can replace our things. There's a marketplace not far from here"

Rick informed us. We all nodded and started to walk ahead. Rick held me closer to him not letting me from his sight. We reached this marketplace sometimes around early morning. I took Evelyn away so we can get some proper clothes while my brother and the boys handle the rest. While Evelyn and I were getting some dresses I turned to her.

"Delilah"

I said making her confused.

"My name it's Delilah but, umm, you can call me Dee. "

I said smiling at her and she smiles back.

"Then call me Evy"

She said before we were guided back to the boys. I saw my Jonathan arguing with a man in Arabic. Jonathan then handles the man some cash which the old man was happy about. The old man hands them the reins of five old camels. Jonathan didn't look too happy. When the guys spotted us wearing new clothes they were impressed. Evy and I were wearing the same beautiful, tight fitted, Bedouin dress. Evy's dress was black and mine was a dark purple.

Rick was speechless staring at Evy which she was shy about. I rolled my eyes and went over to Jonathan and grabbed a camel. After Rick recovered himself he helped me on my camel. I was staring at him and he glared at me.

"Not a word"

He said and I held my hand up in surrender.

During our ride into the hot and windy desert, Jonathan kept on complaining about the camels, which I personally didn't have a problem with. The fat and short-hairy man was the warden, he was traveling with us to 'protect his investment'. The warden started to sing which quickly annoyed me so I went in the front with my brother.

Nighttime was approaching fast, the wardens and the Carnahans were asleep. I was sleepy but I didn't fall asleep, instead, I was on guard. I had this feeling like we were being watched. I turn to look into the far distance where there was an outline of a group watching us.

"Do you see them?"

I asked turning to Rick. He looks up and nods, frowning.

"Who are they?"

I asked him and he looks at me.

"Don't know but they won't hurt you, I promise"

He said making me smile.

"Try to sleep, okay"

He said making me nod. I moved closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. With one last look at the men on horses, I fell asleep. I didn't know how long I was out but it didn't feel so long. Rick woke me up by shaking me. I looked on the ground, there was nothing but sand and skulls. We were approaching the city of the dead. On the far right from us were Beni and the American's from the boat.

"Good morning, my friend"

Beni said and Rick only nods. Rick turns and stares out at the endless horizon, Beni follows him. We all looked at them puzzles, what are we waiting for, I wonder?

"Well, what the hell we doin'?

One of the American asked, Beni looks over to him.

"Patience, my good sahib, patience"

The traitor said.

"First one to the city, O'Connell! Five Hundred! Cash Bucks"

The American said and I turn to look at him.

"He doesn't gamble with his money only with his life, idiot"

I said making Rick smile at me and the American glares at me. I stick out my tongue at him and turn around. I watched as he sun starts to rise in the distance, breaking the flat horizon.

"Get ready"

Rick said causing us to look at him, confused.

"For what?"

Evy asked.

"We're about to be shown the way"

Rick said without taking his eye's off of the horizon. As the sun rose it suddenly made the city of the dead, appear before our eyes as if it was some sort of magic.

"Here we go"

Rick mumbles. Without a second to lose, I nudged my camel and the race began. I looked back at the others who were still in the back. I laughed as I saw them nudging their horses and camels. I ushered my camel to go faster, I was in the lead followed by Evy then Rick. I won the race, as expected.

I waited for the Americans and the others to arrive. Rick comes next to me and gives the others a big, shit-eating grin.

"You boys owe me five hundred dollars"

I said holding my hand out, waiting for my money. The dude from before smirked at me.

"You said you don't gamble with your-"

"Oh honey no. I said he-"

I pointed next to me.

"He doesn't gamble with his money. I, on the other hand, do. Which mean, you fellas owe me money! Exactly Five Hundred Dollars... Or do you man, go back on your word?"

The Americans all glared at me but still gave me my money. I smiled at them as they turned around and left. We all laughed at them. As we entered the city we found a stop which Evy said we'll find something exciting. We began to set up next to a narrow crevice, some mirrors which will help create light. Rick grabbed some robes around a pillar and throws the rest in the crevice. I was with Evy looking at some maps she brought with her from the marketplace. I look up and see Jonathan hit something with his ass, he shouts and backs away. His ass hits the decrepit Face of Anubis.

"That thing gives me the creeps"

Jonathan said as Evy and I walked over to them.

"Be nice. That thing saved my life"

Rick said looking at me.

"That the face of Anubis, Egyptian God of Death"

I tell Rick which he looks back at it and frowns.

"That 'thing' gets me excited and besides Delilah is right, he's the god of death"

"The things that get you excited"

Rick said sarcastically and I looked at him, knowing what he meant. He smirks at me and I playfully glared at him.

"Well according to Bembridge Scholars, inside the statue of Anubis was a secre-"

"What are these mirrors for?"

Rick interrupted Evy's speech. She looks over at him.

"Ancient Egyptian trick"

He looks at her confused.

"You'll see"

I told him. He shrugs then goes down into the crevice. I followed him down. Rick helps me down then waves a torch as the rest climbs down.

"What is that dog-awful stink?"

Jonathan said before looking up at the warden, realizing it's him that stinks.

"Nevermind"

He said making me laugh. Jonathan looks at me and winks, causing to laugh even more. Shaking my head I went over to clean a mirror.

"And let there be light"

I said pushing the mirror up, making it light up the whole room. Rick looks at me impressed.

"Hey, that's is a neat trick"

He said making me smile at him.

"My god it's a Sah-Netjer"

Evy said in awed.

"A what?"

Rick asked confused and I turn to him.

"Preparation room for entering the afterlife"

I explained to him and he looks at me confused.

"Anddd, how do YOU know this stuff?"

he questioned and I smiled.

"Books, the library I do read you know"

I said smirking at him. He looks at me not fully believing me but he doesn't say anything. I turned around ignoring his stared and suddenly I was like I was stuck in one of my dreams.

I was in this room but hundreds of years before, in Ancient times. I watched as some Medjai's preparing a table for what will come. In one corner I saw Imhotep's priest being mummified alive. Then I saw Imphotep staring straight at me but before he could say anything I was brought back to reality.

Rick was standing in front of me, both hand on my shoulders staring at me concerned.

"You okay?"

He said I looked around twice before looking at him, frowning.

"Umm, yeah... just amazed by this place"

I said cracking a smile. He stared at me eyes he then nods. Letting me go he walked over to the others and I followed them into a little doorway. Before leaving the room I stared at it, wondering what in the world did I just see?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold= Egyptian** _ **Bold= Arabic**_

As we walked through one of the several tunnels this place offered, I felt like someone or something was following my every move. I turned around and saw Rick staring at me which I gave him a small smile, he just nods and turned around. Sighing I looked straight ahead. I would hear some sound, like echoing, making me scared. I walked over to Rick's side walking behind him, just in case something went down.

This time when we head the sounds again, it was coming closer from the other side of the statue. Rick pulls me closer to him, he then pulls out his gun which causes me to do the same. I was now on high alert and the sound was creeping closer and closer. We were in the corner of the statue, Rick looks at me and I to him, both had our guns out ready for anything then we nod. Rick leaps out and I next to him. The Americans were on the other side, thier guns up, cocked and aimed at us.

"Ya scared the bejeezus out of us, O'Connell"

The man from early said, he then looks at me holding my gun.

"Likewise"

Rick said and no one lowers our guns. From early on, Rick taught me if he doesn't lower his gun then I shouldn't either. He knows what he's doing and I always follow him. Something catches my attention, with my gun still up I looked past their shoulders. Something from behind them was calling out to me, depressedly calling out my name, trying to reach me. Shaking my head I turn to the others, Evy had her hand on Rick's.

"Let's be nice, children, if we're going to play together, we must learn to share"

I laughed a little too loud, making everyone stare at me.

"Oh Evy, you don't know a thing about us Americans. We don't play nice, ain't the right boys?"

I smirked which the American stared at me with a smile and Rick rolled his eyes. Evy pulls us away. We heard them laughing believing they won but we knew better, well Evy knew better.

Rick and Jonathan were using a sled-hammer against the ceiling. I was on the side watching them work.

"If my calculations are correct, we should be in between the legs"

Evy said happily, I looked at her smiling, she was adorable when she got all nerdy.

"And when those dirty Yanks go to sleep..."

He looks at Rick then at me,

"No offense"

he said making me shrug, not caring.

"None taken."

Rick replied.

"We'll sneak up and steal that book right out from under them"

Jonathan finishes and I smiled at him. Rick looks at Evy.

"And you're sure you can find the secret compartment?"

Rick asked having trouble opening the ceiling.

"Yes, those Yanks haven't beaten us yet... no offense"

Evy said.

"None taken"

Rick and I said together. I looked at Jonathan and laughed.

"Jonathan, you're doing a rather poor job on helping Rick"

Jonathans looks at me and rolls his eyes. He stops and turns around, confused.

"Say where did our smelly little friend go?"

Jonathan asked causing us to wonder the same. After a few more tries, we all stay down and rested for a bit. Evy begins to explain the whole mummification process. The entire time she was explaining it, someone or rather something was calling out my name. It sounded as though it was in pain but it wasn't this name, Delilah but my old name Abayomi.

Suddenly I felt some hands grabbed me and pulled me up. Being caught off guard this caused me to scream really loud. Rick shushed me by hugging me closer to him. I looked up and sawdust flies all over the room. A massive stone casement falls off the ceiling and crashed to the floor. When the dust beings to clear, Rick lets go of me. They all walked closer to it but I said behind, scared and feeling so much grief.

"Oh my god... it- it's looks like... it looks like a sarcophagus"

Evy said wiping away the sand. The boy's circle around it.

"Why would they bury somebody in the ceiling?"

Rick asked.

"They didn't they buried him at the foot of Anubis. He was either someone of great importance... or he did something very naughty"

Evy said staring at Rick. I watched as they were talking and walking around but at the same time, I couldn't hear what they were saying nor was I paying attention to what they were doing. All my attention was directed at the sarcophagus. I didn't know why but I had this bad feeling, a terrible feeling something was telling me to run and never turn back. Yet something else was telling me to stay and never leave. I didn't know which one I should listen too.

I suddenly felt someone shaking me. I looked away from the sarcophagus. Rick was in front of me staring at me worried. He wiped a tear away which I didn't even notice that I was even crying.

"Deli-"

He was interrupted by the warden's loud and terrified screamed echoing through the room. We all turned around and took off running, wondering what the hell is happening. We watched warden screaming and dancing like some crazy person. The warden starts to rip off his clothes, Rick and Jonathan grabbed the warden's hand trying to stop him from hurting himself even more. But the warden shoved them away, and runs straight down the hall and slams his head straight into a rock wall. He falls down to the ground, dead.

I gasped and Rick pulled me closer. We all stared eyes wide open, standing there not knowing what to do, breathing hard...

Wondering what the hell happened?

I pulled away from Rick and slowly made my way to the warden. Carefully I bend down and checked his pulse. After a few seconds of not feeling any sort of pulse, I stared at Rick with teary eyes.

"H-he's d-dead"

I said. Rick quickly came to me, carried me and guided the others out of the room. Rick placed me down and started a fire before leaving.

"What do you suppose killed him?"

Evy asked us, shaking my head.

"Did you see him eat?"

I asked they both shook their head. A few seconds later, Rick enjoyed us looking even worse then he left. He turns to me frowning.

"Seems the American ha a little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were... melted"

I looked Rick, eyes wide.

"What?"

John, and I asked at the same time.

"How?"

Evy asked.

"Salt acid... pressurized salt acid... some sort of ancient booby-trap"

Rick said making John gulp.

"Maybe his place is really cursed"

John said making me nod. Then a gust of wind blew past us. Rick, John, and I all shared a nervous look. Evy laughs and we turn to look at her.

"Oh for goodness sake you three..."

"You don't believe in curses"

Rick asked and Evy shook her head.

"No, I believe if I can see it and touch it then it must be real"

She stated and Rick raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well, I believe in being prepared"

He said as he cocks his rifle and gives Evy a big grin. Suddenly Jonathan screams in pain making us jump up.

"What? What is it?"

Rick, Evy, and I screamed out. Jonathans pulls out a liquor bottle from the pouch, the top has been chipped off.

"Seagrams... Well, he may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste."

Jonathans said in joy. Rick and Evy laugh but I just smiled and we went to sit back down. Strangle Rick kneels down and sticks his ear to the sand. All of a sudden, gunfires is heard coming from the American's camp. Rick and I jump up, I went to go get my gun as Rick throws Evy the elephant gun.

"Stay here"

He tells her as we both head over to see whats happening. The American's camp was under attack. About two dozen Munia riders raided the camp. Several diggers are killed as they tried to run. The American's come out of their tents firing back, killing many riders. I saw one of the Americans got shot and fell to the gun. I went to his aide until his friends came to get him. After that, I went looking for my brother. I spotted my brother with some man in all black. Somehow this was like seeing a memory, Deja-vu. Rick held a dynamite in his hand.

"Rick"

I shouted at my brother. Both men turn to me and stared, however, the man in all black was staring at me if he saw a ghost.

 _ **"Princess Abayomi"**_

I looked at the man confused, how does he know my name? Something strange happened I felt like I know this man but I never saw him before or even in my dreams. I stared at him directly at his eyes.

 _ **"Please, tell the Medjai to stop killing."**_

I pleaded with him. He then starts back at Rick who was still holding the dynamite.

"Enough"

He shouts making his men stop. He points his scimitar at my brother's head.

"Leave this place... Leave this place or die... you have one day"

He warned us but still staring directly at me. I watch him get on his horse and with no last look at me he rode off. And I watched him and his men faded away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

ArdethPOV:

I was fighting a man who looked like the reincarnation of my old friend, Jabare. He looks the same but with a lighter skin tone than before. He even moved the same so it sort of gave me an advantage here. I wasn't going to kill him, not him maybe the others but not Jabare. And I knew even though he doesn't remember me he wouldn't kill me, maybe hurt me but never kill. Out of the nowhere, he pulls out a dynamite... son of a bitch he did always have to do something dramatic.

Suddenly, I heard the most beautiful voice ever calling out for the man in front of me. I turn to see who voice was it and when I saw the young women running towards us, I was shocked. She hasn't aged a day since I last saw her. Still so ever beautiful so young and so innocent. Why must life be so cruel in taking her away from me from our first life and making this one ripping us apart once again?

 _ **"Princess Abayomi"**_

The name slipped out but she stared at m confused and shocked. Why I do not know... Does she remember who she is? Who was she before? Does she know me?

 _ **"Please, tell the Medjai to stop killing"**_

She pleaded with me. I had to stop myself from smiling. She hasn't changed at all still doesn't like violence. Even after all these years she still stared at me the same. I knew her feeling for me but she didn't know my feeling for her. I knew her feelings because she would always stare at me with love in her eyes, unlike the way she stared at her betrothed, the Priest who betrayed us all. Even though they were promised to one another, I knew her heart belonged to me. If only I wasn't such a coward to tell her how I truly felt perhaps I would have been with her instead of her death the same way her older sister, Princess Nefertiti did.

After I warned them about this place I left and I couldn't help but glance at her. She was already staring at me. I could see her eyes watching my retreating figure. We went up to our usual hill and watched from the distance. My second in command came next to me and turned to me.

 _ **"Is that her? The girl from your dreams?"**_

He asked making me nod. I heard him sigh,

 _ **"Ardeth it's only a dream. She might not even know who you are... she may never know.., let it go, man... for your own good, let it go"**_

 _ **"Aasim, stay here and make sure they leave. If they don't, do not and I mean do not attack... call me, that's an order okay!"**_

I tell him and he nods. I left on my horse and rode to our camp that was nearby. Ignoring the greetings of the others I went straight to my tent. I went to lay down on my bed and sighed. What if Aasim was right? What if she doesn't know who I am? It's a possibility since my old friend, Jabare didn't even recognize me. Does this mean, only I know about the past? Am I the only one cursed to remember what happened? And if so why? Why me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold= Egyptian** _ **Bold= Arabic**_

Once they left my brother, he came to me and asked me what the hell was that about. I answered him honestly and told him I didn't even know. All I said was to tell his men to stop and he did just that. I also told Rick perhaps we should leave this place but being a stubborn person he didn't agree with me. So we continue to stay here and continue with our things, ignoring the strange guy's warnings. I went to our side of the camp and went to sleep. Wondering if this all a bad thing?

Dream~~~~~

Since i didn't have much work to do since i am the youngest, I was walking around the palace, as usual minding my own. I decided I should go visit the garden that my father made in honor of my mother, who passed away 3 moons ago. I was on my way until,

 **"My Princess"** \- Nkosi said.

 **"Princess"** \- Jabare said.

Two of my old and trusted friends, Nkosi (Ardeth) and Jabare (Rick), kneeled before me.

 **"You two already know you don't have to kneel"**

I said to the both of them. Nkosi and Jabare both stared at me disapproving.

 **"Princess you-"**

 **"Yeah I know, I know but the both of you are my trust-"**

I was interrupted when someone called out my name. Slightly angry at the person who dared to interrupt me. My face softens at the sight of my future husband, Priest Imhotep.

 **"High Priest Imhotep"**

My two friends bowed to him. He nods to them and they went back to their regular position. Priest Imhotep turns to me and smiles. Even if he is my betrothed I do not feel anything for him, however, i do trust and care for him. But my father has already spoken, when I turn 16 summers High Priest Imhotep and I will be wed early morning so that Ra can bless our marriage.

 **"High Priest Imhotep, what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"**

He smiles at me.

 **"Princess Abayomi, your father the Pharaoh wants you in the throne room"**

I nodded and turned to my friends who were slightly glaring at the Priest.

 **"My friends I must leave but I will see you, men, around"**

They two of them turned to me and smiled.

 **"Princess"**

They bowed, Imhotep and I turned around and headed towards the throne room. Many thought we were the perfect couple. They didn't even care about our big age difference. Which was usual in the royal family to marry someone older than you? I wasn't even 16 summers yet and he was already 27 summers.

End of dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning, Rick woke me up saying we're heading back down. I nodded and got ready for the day. We ate breakfast and prepared for this new and exciting day. Once again we head underneath the great God of Death, Anubis. And like before, Rick and I went in first. Rick hands me his torched and went to make another one. I walked towards the sarcophagus and stared at it. I didn't want to touch it for fear of it doing anything dangerous.

I turned around and saw them all holding their head looking very, very hungover. I smiled at them, such idiots.

"I can't believe I allowed the two of you to get me drunk. Dee don't ever drink"

Evy said holding her head.

"Don't blame me, I don't even remember being there"

Jonathan chipped in and Evy nods.

"Well neither do I, thank you very much"

Evy said and Rick's face fell looking slightly hurt.

"You don't?"

Rick asked and Evy gives him a nervous look.

"No... why?... Should I?"

She asked him still nervous.

"Gee, yeah, you told me it was the best time you ever had"

Rick teased her giving her a big cheesy smile. And Evy's face was priceless.

"That didn't happen"

I said making all three of them turn to me.

"OH yeah? How you know?"

Rick asked and smirk at him.

"Because my dear Rick, I may have or may not have seen and heard what happened last night"

I said making Rick's and Evy's face dropped and the both of them looked away embarrassed. Something heavy falls on the ground causing a loud sound. All three of them instantly grabbed their heads and moan. I laughed at all three of them good thing I didn't drink and besides I cannot since I am still young.

Evy slips the key into the sarcophagus, lock and turns it. When she was unlocking it, a lot of strange mechanical sounds were heard. And the sarcophagus unlocks with a giant hiss. Evy, Rick, Jonathan, and I all looked at one another with so many emotions. Evelyn then starts to laugh.

"Oh I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl"

Evy said happily as she comes next to me. I turned to her amused that she's so excited about opening up a dead guy's coffin.

"You dream about dead guys?"

Rick and I said together. We both turned to one another and laughed. Evy waved her hands at us and Jonathan smiles at us. Evy starts to brush off the dirt and cobwebs from the coffin. We were behind her as she does this, then she freezes. I walked towards her and see why she froze, oh no. I shared a look with Evy, both worried and interest.

"Look, all the sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man was cursed... doomed not to enter the afterlife"

I said touching the coffin.

"Tough break" -Rick said.

"Yeah I'm all tears, now let's see who's inside, shall we?"

Jonathan said too excited to make some money off the dead guy. Jonathan then unlocks this door. the lids cracks open with a loud hiss. Then Rick goes and tries to open the lid but it was stuck. Jonathan goes and helps him. Evy and I moved back just in case something happens. And then it suddenly pops open and the most hideous rotten corpse jumps out.

"AHHHHH!"

We all screamed and jumped back. This thing scared us to death. This corpse is all twisted and deformed, then suddenly the corpse slumps back into his coffin. Very, very slowly I made crept my way forward and carefully look inside the coffin. I turn to the others who looked creep-out just like I was.

"Is he supposed to look like that?"

Rick asked looking at Evelyn and she shook her head.

"No. I've never seen a mummy look like this. He's... he's still..."

"Juicy?"

Rick, Jonathan, and I said together. We all shared a nervous look. I looked away from the coffin. I turned around and saw something that caught my attention. I went to the lid that was on the ground. There are fingernail scratches and dried blood all over the inside of the lid.

"Oh my god!"

I said turned around to the other. They came to my side and saw the lid.

"This man was buried alive"

Evelyn said sending a chill through us all. She leans in closer.

"And he left a message"

She said touching the writing.

"It says: Death is only the beginning"

Evy said. Jonathan and I shrivers.

"Where's my gun?"

Rick asked looking around.

"What are you going to do? Shoot him?"

Jonathan said and Rick gives him a look.

"If he decides to wake up-"

"Hells yeah"

I finished Rick's sentence. Rick nods at me and then gets his gun that was on the floor. We all turn to look at the mummy one last time before leaving him there.

The American and we were hanging around the campfire. They were talking but I was to busy thinking of the mummy. Why was I feeling so terrified? I looked around and saw Evy here, when did she get here?

"Must have gotten a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter"

I heard Rick said. I quickly turned to him.

"What? Who got a little too frisky with who's daughter?"

I asked making them all look at me. Rick looks at me smiling.

"Our mummy was being eaten alive"

Rick said making me gaged.

"That fucken gross"

I said and Rick laughs.

"Watch your mouth, little lady"

The man names Henderson said. I turn to him angry.

"Bite me asshat"

He frowns

"Hey-"

"I going to bed"

I said getting up. Before I left I turn to Rick.

"See you in the morning, night"

"Night"

I heard Rick and my new friends say.

From my sleeping spot, I could see them still talking. I turned around and tried to fall asleep.

During the night I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning. In my dream, someone was calling my name, begging me to go to them. I didn't want too I felt scared so I ran away from the person. I was suffocating in my dreams. I was scared and alone all I wanted was Rick, so I called out his name. But he never came no matter how much I screamed out or how loud I screamed. He never showed up. Suddenly the mummy from early appeared in my dreams scaring me when more.

 **"Come with me, my little princess"**

He said stretching out his hand. However, I back away from him and this caused him to scream out in anger.

"You must not read from the book"

Someone screamed about making me jump wide awake. I turn and saw Evy and Rick with some black book. Suddenly a loud and pierced whine was heard coming from the desert. We all jumped up and the American's came out from their tents. We all turned around trying to see what the sound was. The sound got louder and closer. Rick came to my side and held me to him. I grab onto his shirt.

Out of the nowhere, bugs came from the desert. Rick pulls me, I pulled Evy, and she pulls Jonathan and we all raced for the crevice.

"Did you see that? GRASSHOPPERS! BILLIONS OF THEM!"

Jonathan screamed out as we ran down the tunnels. We were slapping ourselves and picking them bugs off our face and hair.

"That's one of the plagues, right?"

Rick asked and I looked at him confused and scared.

"WHAT FUCKEN PLAGUE? RICK! ARE WE GOING TO DIE?"

I said stopping. Rick stops and turns to me, holds me tight.

"We are not going to die, I promise Delilah"

He said pulling away from me. Wiping away my tears that feel, I nod at him. I stepped on something squishy. I looked down, Rick lowers his torched... the entire floor is filled with more animals...

"Frogs?"

I asked looking at them. Not saying anything we all raced up the staircase just in time to see a mass of scurrying scarabs. Rick jumps onto a pedestal and I follow Rick. Jonathan jumps out on the other side and so does Evy. We were watching the scarabs vanished up the staircase and then even notice that Evy was no longer with us.

"Evy?!"

We all screamed out for her. Rick went to try to open up the secret passage.

"Damn it. Must be a trap door"

Rick said. And then we hear men screaming and suddenly we see the American's running and one of their diggers running down the stairs.

"RUN! YOU SON A BITCHES! RUNNNN !

Henderson screamed at us. We see the digger fall and trip. Rick was going to help him up but it was too late. The digger screamed out in horror as the herd of scarabs was all over his body, eating him alive. I pulled Rick towards me and started to run with the other. I turned around to get a last look at the digger, he was a half-eaten skeleton.

I passed my brother and the others. I spotted Evy against a wall. I ran towards her and hugged her. But she didn't return the hug I looked at her confused but she was staring at something in fear. I turned around and saw our mummy. I backed away on the wall and the mummy was staring at me like in my dreams.

 **"My little princess you are alive"**

My brothers and they others run right to us.

"Would you quit playing around! Let's get the hell out of here"

Rick said pulling me. Shaking my head I pointed to the mummy in front of us.

"Whoa!"

Rick said. They all stared at the creature right in front of us. The mummy stares at Rick's hand on me then he screams. Rick being the brave one he roars back at the mummy and shoots him. The mummy fell on his feet. Rick grabs me and I grabbed Evy as we run away.

We made it out alive. When we came out of the crevice we came face to face with the warriors who attacked the camp last time. The warriors quickly raised their guns at our faces. Evy and I quickly raised our hand in surrender. The man who resembles Nkosi comes to view.

"I told you to leave or die... you refused"

He said staring at me, I looked away.

"Now you may have killed us all you have unleashed a creature we have feared for 3,000 years"

He continued and I looked at him, eyes wide. Holy shit, we totally fucked up.

"Relax we got him"

Rick cockily said.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature, he is not of this world"

The man replied stepping closer to Rick. He turns around and his mean brings in Mr. Burns who wasn't in such a good state.

"Oh my god,"

I said looking at Mr. Burns.

"You bastards what did you do to him?"

Henderson asked holding his friend.

"We saved him before the creature finished his work. Now leave, all of you, before he finished you all"

He said before looking at me. He then turns around gives our his orders.

"So you're not going to kill us?"

Jonathan asked and Evy elbows his ribs. The man slightly smiles but quickly removed it from his face.

"We must hunt now and try to find a way to kill him"

He said as his men walked passed us. Rick stopped the man.

"Told ya, I already got him"

Rick tried to convince him. The man looks at Rick, deadly serious.

"Know this, the creature will come for you. He'll never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop"

He said. I watched him walk towards the crevice. Before he jumps in he gives me one last look.

I wonder to myself, what in gods name have we done?


	5. Chapter 5

After we arrived in Cairo last night, Evy and Rick have been none stop arguing about defeating the creature. Currently, I am eating some grapes in Evy's quarters watching her and Rick arguing about the mummy. Rick slammed Evy's trunk on the bed and he starts putting her dresses in the trunk.

"I thought you didn't believe in any of this stuff?"

Rick said heading for Evy's closet. Evy unpacks her dresses.

"Having an encounter with a four-thousand-year-old walking-talking corpse tends to convert one"

Evy said holding her dresses.

"Forget it, we're out the door down the hall and gone"

Rick said throwing so more of Evy's clothes in the trunk and I continue to eat my grapes.

"No, we are not"

Rick then holds up her undergarments, Evy quickly snatches it away from him.

"Oh, yes we are"

Rick continues to pack her clothes as she continues to unpack them. The whole 'we are not' and the 'yes, we are' continue for another two minutes or so. While they're bickering like an old married couple I continue to eat my grapes in silence.

"No, we are not. We woke him up, and we must try to stop him"

Evy said making Rick stop and stare at her.

"We? What we?! I told you not to read the book! Dee, I told her not to play around with that kind of stuff"

Rick said pointing at Evy and she rolls her eyes.

"Alright then... Me... Me... Me... I... I... I, read the book, I woke him up and I intend to stop him!"

Evy said and Rick and I stared at her as though if she's crazy.

"How?"

I said making them stare at me.

"The man from the desert said and I quote 'No mortal weapons can kill this creature'"

I said popping a grape in my mouth. Evy rolls her eyes again and sighs.

"Then we'll have to find some _immortal_ ones"

Evy said making me smile at her optimistic nature.

"There goes that we again. "

Rick said placing his hands on her trunk. Evy shuts the lid down slamming it on Rick's fingers. Rick yelps and puts his fingers against his chest, angrily.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt"

I said making him look at me, unamused. Rick starts to suck on his finger walking around the room angrily and Evy follows him.

"According to that Book, once this creature has been reborn, his curse will spread, and as he grows in strength, so will his curse grow, infecting the people until the whole of the earth is destroyed."

"Yeah? So? It that my problem?"

Rick asked and looks annoyed.

"It's everybody's problem"

Evy yelled back.

"We cannot let that happen, Rick"

I said popping another grape into my mouth. Rick stares at me in disbelief and Evy smiles at me.

"See, she's with me"

Evy said smiling and Rick shook his head.

"No, she isn't. Look lady, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and bring you back. And I did and now we're even. End of job, end of story, contract terminated"

Rick said. Evy looks taken back by that. You could tell he hurt her feelings. Bad move, bro.

"That's what I am to you? A contract?"

Rick briefly looks at me then at her.

"You can either tag along with me and Dee, or you can stay here and play around with Mister Maggot"

Rick said and Evy got angry.

"You cannot make her go with you"

"Of course I can and besides she's not even 18 yet so she's going with me. You like it or not. So, Evelyn, are you coming or staying?"

He asked her seriously. I went to get another grape but I notice I didn't have anymore. I sighed sadly and put my bowl down.

"I'm staying"

Evy said and Rick got angry.

"Fine"

Rick storms out and slams the door. A short second goes by and the door opens again just for Rick to slam it again before saying 'fine'. Evy throws her book at the door and stomps her foot on the ground angrily. She turns around and stared at me sitting on her bed with my legs crossed.

"How old are you?"

She asked making me smile.

"16"

Evy looks surprised.

"What about school?"

"Graduated early"

I said and she nods. A minute of silence went back and we were still in the same spot and I still didn't have any grapes to eat. I jumped off the bed making Evy look at me.

"So there's a library here, correct?"

I asked and she narrowed her eyes in confusion, making me sigh.

"We're going to research about-"

"But I thought we're going with him?"

Evy interrupted me.

"Oh please, that him being stubborn. He'll be back and he'll be saving the day like always"

I said smiling. Evy smiled back and we head out to the library.

After coming back from the library, Evy and I went to the courtyard. The two of us were holding a hand of books. When all of sudden a blast of thunder and lightning scared us. Evy drops her books and I went to pick them up. A hand stopped me from grabbing her books I jumped again and I dropped my books. I looked up and saw Rick looking worried and out of breath.

"We got problems"

He said as Evy comes next to me. Then we see a ball of fire slams into the courtyard causing the three of us to jump back. We all shared a look,

"He's here"

I whispered and Rick nods. Suddenly a loud blood curdling screamed is heard from the quarters directly above us. We all stared up then ran towards it. We ran into a room and I notice who it was Mr. Burn's quarters. We all ran inside but stopped when we saw Mr. Burns, well what was left of him anyways. Mr. Burns body was laying on the floor looking exactly like the creature when we first saw it. Then I heard a loud moan and notice the creature standing on the far side of the room.

He was regenerating. A thick skin begins to form over the new and powerful musculature. His mouth opens and he left out an inhuman screamed, cried out in pain. When he stopped screaming he looks incredibly muscular yet still looked like a corpse.

"We are in serious trouble"

Rick said just in time as Jonathan, Daniels, and Henderson walked in.

"Holy shit"

The three of them said. The mummy beings to walk towards us, staring at me. Rick opened fire, blasting the mummy, however, it didn't have the same effect as it did before. The mummy walks up to Rick, grabs him with no effort, and throws him across the room knocking the guys on the floor. Evy and I backed into a wall, terrified.

 **"You saved me from the undead. For this, I shall make you immortal"**

He said nodding to Evy. The mummy turns to me and gives me what looks like a smile. He touches my cheek, caressing it.

 **"Little princess, my little princess Abayomi"**

He leans in, about to kiss me with his disgusting decayed face. Yet something in me wanted to kiss him, insane right? However, it didn't happen a white cat jumped onto the piano, hissing. The mummy, shrieks. The balcony doors blow open. The creature spins into a blast of wind and sand, swirling out the door. And just like that, he was gone, no sign he was even here, well besides the dried up Mr. Burns laying on the floor.

Leaving Mr. Burn's quarters we all head to a place Evy believes would know something. We all follow her across the Ramesseum.

"There's only one person I know who can possible gives us some answer"

She said as we turned the corner. We enter someone's office. As we arrived there were an older gentleman and the dude from the desert.

"You"

Everyone said addressing the man in all black. Rick and the American's all quickly draws out their guns. The man in all black scowls and rolls his eyes, I slightly laughed at him. He looks at me and gives me a small smile. The older gentleman simply nods.

"Miss Carnavon. Gentlemen. Young lady"

The older man said. His eyes linger on me a little longer than the others.

"What is he doing here?"

Evy asked pointing at the man dressed in all black.

"It's not nice to point at people, Eve"

I said smirking. She glared at me making me drop my smirk. I turned forward and the two men were already staring at me.

"Do you truly want to know? Or would you prefer to just shoot us?"

The older man said turning to look at Evy. Everyone is tenses and guns out. Rick then uncocks his gun putting it away and the others followed.

"After what I just witness, I'm willing to go on a little faith"

Rick said making me turn to him.

"That's a first"

I said and Rick turns to me. I smiled at him and he shakes his head, smiling. After our little heated first meeting, The Curator takes us to a tomb display of Seti the first. The Curator and the man were in front of us.

"We are part of an ancient secret society, the cult-of-the-Munia, and we have a sacred mission. For over four thousand years we have guarded The City of The Dead. We were sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop Imhotep-"

"Wait, Imhotep, as in The High Priest Imhotep?"

I asked interrupting the Curator. Everyone turns to me curious.

"How do you know that name?"

The man in all black asked me. I shrugged not wanting to tell him or anyone that I heard that name in my dreams.

"I read it in a book or something but he's the youngest to ever become a High Priest."

Everyone stared at me surprised that I knew that.

"So the High Priest went bad and now he wants to destroy the world. And because of us, you guys failed in your lifelong mission of keeping the world save."

I turn to Rick,

"Nice going, Rick"

I said slapping his chest. He looks at me shocked and gives me the 'what was that for' look.

"And you think this justified killing innocent people?"

Evy said staring at the two men.

"To have stopped his creature?"

"Yes"

The two men and I said together. They all stared at me shocked.

"Delilah"

Evy and Rick said together making me rolled my eyes.

"Oh, common guys. To keep the world safe from that walking talking corpse looking creep. I would do anything to make the world safe. Wouldn't you?"

I said staring at them. They looked away knowing they would too.

"Anyway... One question, why is he afraid of cats?"

Rick asked and the Curator look at him, unamused.

"Cat's are the guardians at the gates of the underworld. Imhotep will fear them until he is fully regenerated and-"

"Then he'll fear nothing"

I finished the Curator's sentence and he nods. Daniel said something which I didn't catch I was to busy staring at a sword that was in the chariot. Suddenly handshakes me and I turn with everyone looking at me, worried.

"Yeah?"

I asked.

"Tell them"

Evy said and I looked at her confused.

"Tell them what?"

I asked making Evy sighed.

"He called Delilah, his little princess Abayomi"

The two men looked at me, thunderstruck.

"He called you Abayomi?"

The man in all black said angrily. The Curator held his shoulder pulling him back.

"So, he called Evy Anck-Su-Namun"

I said pointing my finger at Evy. Everyone looked at Evy and she looks taken back.

"But he tried to kiss you"

She said back and now I was taken back.

"He said he'll make you immortal"

I said back to her.

"Enough"

The Curator yelled out, Evy and I stopped bickering. He then turns to her.

"Did he really call you Anck-Su-Namun?"

Evy nods and he sighs and looks at the man next to him.

"It was because of Anck-Su-Namun he was cursed"

"Apparently after 3,000 years, he is still in love with her"

They said and I turn to Evy feeling bad.

"Yes that all romantic and all but what does it have to do with me?"

Evy asked and I gasped realizing what it all meant. They all stared at me but I was staring at Evy, horrified.

"He's going to try and raise her from the dead. Holy shit Evy, you're the human sacrifice"

We all looked at Evy and she looked scared.

"Bad luck old mum"

Jonathan said.

"Jonathan you're not being helpful"

I said making him look away.

"And what about you?"

Evy asked looking at me, I was confused.

"What about me?" -I asked.

"What will happen to you, Delilah?" - Evy asked

"Apparently nothing, I am no one" -I said.

"But he called you, princess" -Evy said.

"No, he called me little princess" -I said smirking and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean" -she said getting annoyed.

"I don't know what he'll need me for. You're his first choice to be the human sacrifice. He only needs one human so he can bring his dead lover back from the... undead..." - I asked making her sighed loudly.

"I don't need your jokes right now" -she said turning around and get to talk to the Curator.

I turn around and notice the man in all black wasn't paying attention. I walked next to him and looked out the window. Darkness was creeping in.

"We need all the help we can get"

I said turning around to the others.

"His powers are growing"

The man next to me said. Everyone turns to look through the window, we see the sun which is now becoming a full eclipse.

"... and he stretched forth his hands towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt"

Jonathan recites one of the plagues.

"We're fucked"

I said and everyone agreed with me.

We were leaving the Curator's office and heading to our place. We were already halfway until I stopped. Rick turns to me confused.

"What wrong, Dee?"

He asked I looked up at him.

"Wait here"

I said before running back to the Curator's office, good he's still here. The two men turned and looked at me confused.

 _ **"Hey, what's your name?"**_

I asked staring at the man in all black.

 _ **"Why?"**_

He asked making me smile.

 _ **"Because calling you 'the man in all black' or 'the man from the desert' is really tiring"**_

He cracks a smile.

 _ **"Ardeth Ray"**_

My smile grew.

 _ **"Nice you meet you, Ardeth Ray. Names Delilah O'Connell"**_

I said before leaving them alone. Walking back to the others I couldn't help but feel all giggly inside. When I approached Rick and the Ricks they were staring at me confused. I simply smiled and continue walking.

"Weirdo"

I heard Rick said from behind me. I didn't care I finally got a name to call the man in all black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold= Egyptian** _ **Bold= Arabic**_

After we left the Ramesseum, we all headed to Evy's living quarters. Currently, we're in her foyer absorbing everything we found out. The High Priest Imhotep, my past life betrothed, wants to raise his dead lover, my past life ex-future stepmother, from the dead while trying to murder Evy who was my past life older sister, talk about family drama.

"We must stop him from regenerating"

Evy said coming to sit next to me on the couch. I turn to Daniels and Henderson.

"Who opened that chest?"

I asked them, hoping to get to everyone and bring them to safety.

"Well, there was me and Daniels here and then poor Burns of course... oh yeah and that egyptologist fella"

Henderson said staring at us. Rick turns away from the window, he was staring at and looks at Henderson.

"What about my buddy, Beni?"

Rick said, oh yeah, I forgot about that sorry of an excuse of a man.

"Nah, he scrammed out before we even had a chance"

Daniels said and Henderson nods.

"He's the smart one"

Henderson said making me rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds like Beni"

Rick said crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall.

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him here to the safety of the fort before High Priest Imhotep gets to him"

I said staring at Rick who nods. He looks at Evy and me.

"Okay,... Evelyn and Dee will stay here, you two come with me"

He said pointing at Daniels and Henderson. I nod arguing with him. I was safer here than being outside. However, the others didn't agree with him they all pounced on him at once.

"The hell with that! I'm not goin' nowhere! We're safe here" - Henderson said.

"Yeah, I'm not leavin' this fort for nothin'" - Daniels said agreeing with Henderson.

"Who put you in charge? You cannot just leave us behind like some old suitcase. We might be women and not know how to fight but we can be able to help out. I'm the one responsible for this mess and I intend to be the one to clean it up" -Evy said.

I look at Rick fulling knowing what he was about to do. Rick shakes his head, sighing. He picks up Evy while she was still talking. She stops talking and screamed out his name hitting his back. The shoves her into her bedroom, slams the door and locks it with a key. We could all hear Evy pounding on the door and yelling out. Rick grabs Daniels from his shirts and pulls him closer. Daniels looks at Rick scared.

"Keep an eye on my sister and Evy. If anything happens to Delilah if you leave her here alone. Whatever the creature will do to you will be nothing compared to what I will do to you. Understand?"

Rick said making Daniels nods his head quickly. Rick then turn to Henderson who also looked scared.

"That goes for you too"

"Don't leave Delilah alone, understood"

Henderson said nodding his head. Rick lets go of Daniels and gives him the key. Rick turns to me and gives me a serious look, pointing his finger at me. I put my hand up in surrender.

"Don't worry I'll stay here and make sure Evy doesn't get herself in trouble."

I said before he had a chance to tell me what I already know and Rick nods. Rick starts to walk toward the door.

"C'mon, Jonathan"

Rick said. Daniels, Henderson and I turn to him feeling sorry for him. Jonathan swallows hard and points to himself.

"Me?"

Jonathan asked scared.

About half an hour after Rick and Jonathan left I went to unlock Evy door, Daniels left the key on one of the night tables.

"You know she can't come out"

Daniels said and I glared at him.

"No, Rick didn't say anything about her coming out of her room. He said do not leave Delilah alone, which I won't be since I will be with Evy"

I said to him. Daniels turns to Henderson who just shrugs. Daniels sighs and unlocks the door. I went inside her bedroom but Evy was already fast sleeping. Sighing, I left her alone so she can rest. Coming out the room the boys looked at me confused.

"She's sleeping"

I said closing the door behind me. They both nod and I went to sit on the sofa I sat before. No one said anything and I was getting bored. I was staring up in the ceiling, trying to remember all my dreams I had since I was little.

"I didn't know you are O'Connell's little sister"

Henderson said making me look at him.

"Yeah, imagine that"

I said smiling. Henderson just nods and went back looking at his gun.

"Hell with this. I'm goin' downstairs to get me a drink. You want somethin'?"

Daniels said looking at Henderson.

"I don't want to get killed by O'Connell"

Henderson shaking his head and I smiled at him. Even full-grown men are afraid of Rick.

"It's okay. Only Daniels is going downstairs and you'll stay here with me."

I said and Henderson turns to Daniels.

"Alright then, get me a glass of bourbon, a shot of bourbon and a bourbon chaser"

Henderson said and Daniels then looks at me.

"No thanks I'm good"

I said. Daniels nods and heads out. Henderson takes out a cigar and smokes.

"Well I am heading to sleep, good night Henderson"

I said getting up. Henderson looks at me and smiles.

"Good night little lady"

I playfully glared at him but smile. I waved at him and went to the bedroom that was next to Evy's room.

I wasn't asleep I was just laying there with my eyes closed, thinking about the problems that continue to add up. Suddenly I heard an odd sound and felt the bed dipped next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw High Priest Imhotep staring down at me. He looks different, he looks more human. Which means only one thing, he killed either Daniels or Henderson.

 **"My little princess"**

He said smiling. He leans down and his rotten decayed lips touched my perfectly human lips. I pushed him off of me and slapped him across his face. He stared at me shocked and sad.

 **"You lied to me"**

I told him and he frowns. Shaking his head he backs me up to the bed head. He touches my cheek. I was staring at him wondering what is he going to do next.

 **"I never meant to lie to you, my little princess"**

He said caressing my cheek, I was about to say something but the door swung wide open. Rick, Evy, and Jonathan were standing there. Rick looked beyond pissed off.

"Hey get your filthy hands of my sister, pal"

Rick shouted at him. High Priest Imhotep got up from the bed and glared at Rick. He then starts to walk towards them. jonathan and Evy back away but Rick steps forwards with his hands behind his back.

"I figured you might be here, so I brought you a little friend"

Rick said pulling the white cat from early behind his back and throws it at Imhotep. He instinctively catches it. Imhotep shrieks dropping the cat on the floor and stumbles back towards the window which suddenly blows wide open. Imhotep spins and burst into a whirlwind of sand, getting it all over the room and ourselves.

I covered my eyes so sand wouldn't get on me. Once Imhotep vanishes I ran towards Rick and hugged him, glad he came back for me. Rick hugged me back tight.

"That bastard kissed me"

I said wiping my mouth in disgust.

"Ew"

Jonathan and Evy said together staring at me.

"That bastard is so dead"

Rick said glaring at the window. Evy and I shared a look then we turn to look at Rick. Daniels walks in, and looks at Henderson's shriveled body on the floor... and drops the martini glasses. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Sorry"

I said holding him and I felt him nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Jonathan races his big convertible through the streets, honking constantly. I was sitting in between Rick and Jonathan while Evelyn was in the back with Daniels. I was feeling super scared and nervous and slightly angry. I turn to Rick and hit his chest.

"What took you so long? He was violating my face, idiot"

I said glaring at Rick who gave me a sorry face.

"We got there as fast as we could, Dee"

Rick explains looking forward.

"What you mean? Yet you still went to get the bloody white cat and went to get Evy out of her room."

I said pointing at Evy who was in the back.

"Well to be fair we thought he was going to get Evelyn first, since you know she's the human sacrifice"

Rick said shrugging.

"Yeah and he called me his girl"

Evy said a little shy. I turned to her shocked and then at Rick. He rolled his eyes.

"That was just a figure of speech"

He said not looking back at Evy and I laughed.

"You're jealous"

I said and Rick glared at me.

"What? Jealous? Me? You kiddin' me? Did you see that guy's face?"

Rick said.

"Yeah and kissed his decayed looking lips"

Daniels leans forwards shouting at us, filled with fear.

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP! We gotta do somethin'!? We gotta do somethin', NOW! Before it's too late"

Daniels yelled making us shut up and stared at him. Rick and I stared at each other with a little smile on our face, thinking it was funny that Daniels finally lost it. Daniels went back to his seat shaking a lot Rick and I stared forward not saying anymore. Jonatha raced into the driveway of the Museum of Antiquities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Evelyn leads the way through the museum and everyone falls behind. The Curator and Ardeth joined us halfway. I turn to Ardeth,

 _ **"You're still here"**_

I said smiling at him and he does too.

 _ **"They creature still lives... So yeah I'm still here"**_

He said joining my side. Rick turns and glared at Ardeth and me.

"Dee, don't talk to strangers and talk English."

I turn to Rick and stuck out my tongue then turn to Ardeth,

 _ **"He's a little grumpy"**_

I said and Ardeth nod, smiling.

"Last month, I came across an inscription that mentions The Book Of The Dead"

Evelyn began to say.

"The book we found at Hamunptra?"

Daniels asked and Evelyn nods.

"Yes. I dismissed it because it talked about bringing people back from the dead. A notion I was unwilling to believe"

She said as we all continue up the stairs. For the love of god, how many steps are there?

"Believe it, sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life"

Rick said and Evy glared at him.

"And now he's going to use it to bring his lover back"

I said which earned me some nods.

"And if he succeeds, the two of them together will bring the apocalypse"

Ardeth said frowning.

"Evelyn and gentlemen, we must not let that happen"

I said as we all follow Evelyn up the stairs in hot pursuit.

"The plagues we have seen so far, are merely Imhotep trying to show off by flexing his muscles. Only at the moment of his lover's resurrection will he be truly invincible"

I said as we reached the display cases. Evelyn quickly opens them and went to read it.

"I'm thinking that if the Black Book Of The Dead can bring people back to life-"

Evelyn trails off and then realization slaps me full force.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that"

I said joining Evelyn on reading.

"Mmm think of what, Dee?"

Rick asked making me sigh.

"If the black book of the dead can bring people back to life then perhaps, hopefully... the golden book of the living can return them to the underworld. Do keep up, Rick"

I said and I heard him scowl.

"Exactly" -Evelyn said reading through the large rock of Ancient Egyptian information.

"So your sayin' if we find the book made outta gold-" Rick said began

"and read the sacred incantations contained inside" The curator interrupted.

"You think it'll send this guy back to hell?" - Rick

"Correct, along with his unfaithfulness of a lover... And that's when-"

I was interrupted by a loud chanting coming from the outside. I rushed to the window and the others followed. We all looked down and saw a large crazed mob covered in hideous boils. Chanting up the driveway.

"It has begun. the beginning of the end"

Ardeth said staring at me. I turn to him sad thinking 'we're too late'. I turn back to the people down, no this isn't it.

"Not quite yet it hasn't. C'mon Evelyn let's find this book of the living"

I said pulling her back to the display. The banging gets louder and louder. Multiple windows shatter.

"C'mon girls"

Jonathan said pressuring us.

"Not helping"

Evy said to her bother.

"Got it!"

I exclaimed.

"Since the black book was inside the statue of Anubis, then according to this, the golden book of the living should be inside"

I said looking at the table smiling to myself.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone screamed at me. And I frown not appreciating their screams.

"The golden book of the living is inside the statue of Horus"

I said looking at Ardeth who was smiling at me looking proud.

"Which would be located not far to the east of the Anubis statue"

The curator said and Rick sighs.

"Don't tell me we gotta go back out there?"

He asked not liking the idea of going back to that creepy place.

"If we want to stop Imhotep then yeah"

I said and he sighs.

Two of Imhotep's men charged out of a doorway, screaming. They came right towards Evie and me, however, Rick and Ardeth grab them and threw them over the railing. we saw them flying through the air and crashed into some lower display cases. Suddenly the front door burst open and the crazy mob pours into the museum.

"Holy shit, run"

I said. Rick grabbed Evie and Ardeth grabbed me and we all ran across the balcony down the stairs. When we were in front of the museum I noticed we were missing someone.

"Where's Jonathan?"

I asked and we shortly stopped and looked around.

"Over there"

Rick said pointing to Jonathan who was inside his car, trying to open it up. We all ran over to the car and jumped inside. I went in front with Jonathan and Rick while Evie, Ardeth, the curator, and Daniels were all in the back.

"IMHOTEP! IMHOTEP!"

I hear someone yell out. We all turn around and saw Beni pointing his fingers directly at us. Imhotep turns and looks at us from through a broken window. He then stretches out his mouth to an inhuman size and lets out one horrific shriek. His men all turned around and immediately began coming out from the front door and began to chase after us.

"You're gonna get yours! you're gonna get it, Beni"

Rick screamed out as we left the museum. Jonathan was driving as fast as possible down the narrow street. The crazies started to jump out of the stalls and leaps onto the car. We all tried to fight them off, throwing them overboard. However, more and more crazies jumped on. One of them managed to get a hold on Daniels

"Help Me!"

Daniels screamed out, Rick and Ardeth tried to save him but it was no use. They yanked him out the car while he was screaming.

"Damn it"

Ricked screamed out. He then turns around and starting to punch the crazies. Minutes later, Jonathan loses control of the car and crashed into a wall. Rick grabs me and pulled me out the car.

"C'mon! C'mon Dee! Let' go!"

He said making the others get out of the car. We all tried to make a run for it but the angry mob quickly surrounds us. Rick takes out his gun from his holder and points the gun at the crazies. He pulled me behind him. Ardeth came to the opposite side standing in front of me.

As we were surrounded by the crazies all thinking this is how we die. Suddenly Imhotep walks through having fully regenerated. He now looks exactly like in my dreams, young, extremely handsome, and muscular. I stared at him in awed.

"He's gorgeous"

I said making the others look at me as though I was insane. I turn to look at Rick who was giving me a look to kill. I turn away not wanting to see it again.

Imhotep moves forward, heading straight for us. He stops and stares at Evelyn then at me. When he spots me behind the two men he frowned. Imhotep extends his hand out to me and gives me a smile.

 **"Koontash dai na"**

Imhotep said in a very deep and attractive voice. Beni steps through the swarming mass and begins to translate.

"Take his hand and he will spare the others"

I looked around at the huge crowd surrounding us, holding axes, picks and scimitars waiting on the order to kill us. I turn to Rick who was staring at Imhotep.

"Any bright ideas, brother?"

I asked him, he tights his gun.

"Sorry, Dee. Fresh out"

He said through angry, grit teeth. And that what I was afraid of. I turn to look back at Imhotep and start to reach out to take his hand. Rick held me back turning me to stare at him.

"Don't you dare"

He said angrily.

"I have no choice, brother"

I said with teary eyes.

 **"Keetah mi pharos, aja nilo, isirlan"** -Imphotep

"Come with me, my princess. It is time to make you mine, forever" -Beni said.

I turn to give Beni a nasty look.

"All eternity, dumbass"

I said correcting him. I turn to Imotep who was staring at me.

 **"If I go with you, you'll leave my brother and friends alone?"**

I asked him which he smiles.

 **"Anything for you, my little princess"**

 **"What about Anck-Su-Namun?"**

I asked him, he briefly looks away then turns to me.

 **"Only if you come with me"**

he said confusing me, what does that even mean?

I turn to Rick and put on my best face.

"You better think of something, if he kills me or worse... turns me into a bloody mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after"

Rick shook his head, angry.

"Hells no! NOO!"

He screamed trying to stop me but I walked towards Imhotep. My hands were trembling when I touched his. He closed his hands around mine and pulled me closer to him.

"DELILAH!"

I turn around and saw Rick being held by Ardeth, who was glaring at Imhotep. If looks could kill I am 100% Imhotep was dead by now.

"Brother, he still needs to take me to Hamunaptra. There is still time"

I gave Rick one of my best smiles, trying to convince him not to do something stupid. Rick turns and glares at Imhotep.

"I'll be seeing you again"

He said through grip teeth. Imhotep pulls me away. The crowd parts for us, however, halfway we stopped. Imhotep turns around.

 **"The other one also. Bring her" -Imhotep said**

 **"No you said-"**

I was saying however, Imhotep ignored me and one of his men brought us, Evelyn. He then looks directly at Rick and Ardeth, smirking.

 **"Pared oos"**

Imhotep said making me and Evelyn scream out.

"NOOOO!" -Evelyn screamed out.

"RICKK ! RICKKKK!"

I screamed out trying to get away from Imhotep but it was no use. He held me tight. I turned around and stared at Rick and Ardeth, tears falling down.

"Kill them"

Beni said happily.

"RICK! ARDETH!"

I turned around hitting Imhotep.

 **"You lied to me. You bastard! You to me lied again!"**

I said hitting Imhotep.

Imhotep turns to me and gives me a sad look before everything goes dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**BOLD= EGYPTIAN** _ **BOLD= ARABIC**_

I land on the desert sand shaking the sand out of my hair I turn to Evelyn. I went to help her up.

"Do you remember what happened?"

I asked her and she looks up shaking her head. We turn to look at Beni who was trying to get up.

"Beni, do you remember what happened?"

I asked him, Beni turns to us.

"All I remember is him turning into a blast of sand,... then nothing"

He said making me frown. All I remember is Imhotep,... where is he? I turned around looking for him when I spotted him a couple of feet away from him. Suddenly I hear a plane in the sky and I look up. Of all places why is there a plane here in the desert?

Once again, I see Imhotep opens his mouth in an inhuman size and lets out another one of his horrible shrieks. Following his loud shrieks, a massive wall of sand rises up out of the desert and goes towards the plane.

I turn around next to Imhotep

 **"Stop it! You're going to kill them!"**

I pleaded with him however, he ignores me and continues with whatever he's doing.

"That's the idea"

Beni states. Evelyn and I glared at him, Beni cowards away. I turn to look at Evelyn who looks like she's about to cry. I then turn to Imhotep and took a big breath. I grabbed him, pulled him closer. My eyes were staring at his shockingly intense brown eyes. He was staring at me confused. Then I did something that shocked the both of us. I kissed him, hard.

Imhotep's eyes widen, stunned yet mesmerized. He closed his eyes and grabbed my waist bring me closer. I turn him around, kept on kissing him and when I saw the massive wall of sand disappeared I quickly pulled away from him and laughed. Happy that my brother and my friends were safe. Evelyn cheered seeing the wall fall. Imhotep turns around angrily that his wall of massive destruction didn't work. He turns to me angry and I smirked at him. However, my smirk and Evelyn's cheered didn't last long as the plane was smoking and crashed. Now it was Imhotep turn to smirk at me. He passed me and since he was taller than I was he pat the top of my head.

I glared at his back and Evelyn came next to me, smirking. I looked at her confused.

"Did you like it?"

She asked me. I stared at her shocked. Evelyn starts to laugh as I walked away from her blushing.

Evelyn, Beni, and I followed Imhotep into the underground cemetery. Evelyn stops when she saw a much of big nasty hairy rats scurrying around the mausoleums and over the gravestones. Beni shoves his rifle into her back and I smacked it away from her.

"Don't touch her"

I said glaring at Beni.

"Well keep moving"

He said glaring back at me.

"You know, nasty little fellows such as yourself, always get their comeuppance"

Evelyn said making me turn to her. We both shared a look then we turn to Beni who looked worried.

"Yeah?"

He asked looking scared.

"Oh yes, always"

I said smirking and Evy nods agreeing with me. Evelyn and I walked away from a worried Beni. Imhotep was walking ahead of us as we walked over the bridge crossing the disgusting detritus moats. I looked down at it, horrified. Evelyn held my hand and I turned to her, we were both scared.

Imhotep took us to a strange altar, the same altar Imhotep first tired to bring back Anck-su-namun's body back from the dead. Gunshots echoed throughout the cemetery, Imhotep scowls at the sound and angrily reaches into a canopic jar. He pulls out the dust into his hands and starts reading from the black book of the dead. Then he blows the dust against a mausoleum wall. Whatever he did make the wall starts to come to alive. And Evely, Beni, and I back away from the creatures that came out of the wall.

Two deformed form emerged from the mausoleum's wall. The two mummies bowed to Imhotep, then turned around and moved down a hidden passageway. Evelyn and I turned to each other, wide-eyed.

Imhotep turned around and continue to prepared the altar while speaking in Hebrew. Imhotep stops briefly and turns to Beni nodding and then going back to whatever he was doing before. Beni turns to Evelyn and suddenly hold up his gun on her.

"Prince Imhotep-"

"He's not a prince he's a Priest"

I said interrupting Beni. He glares at me and continues.

"As I was saying, Prince Imhotep wants your heart"

I turn to Evy who was blushing.

"Well tell him, I'm truly flattered but that it's already taken"

Evelyn said while Imhotep continues speaking while laying the four jewel encrusted canopic jars next to the shattered one, he broke early.

"he wants your heart and your brain, your liver, your kidneys"

My eyes widen realizing what this all means.

"And how do you say? Thos slimy things, in your stomach?"

"Intestines"

Evelyn said and Beni smiles.

"Yeah them!"

Beni said smiling at her. Evelyn looks at Imhotep angry.

"You only want me for my organs?!"

She shouted at Imhotep. He looks at her and grins. He steps down from the altar and walks towards us. Realizing that Imhotep was going to murder Evelyn, I had to take action. I turn to Beni and socked him making him fall to the ground. I quickly turn to Evelyn and pushed her to where the two mummies left.

"Run! EVY RUN! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"BUT DE-"

"SHUT UP AND RUN!"

I screamed at her. Evelyn nods sadly and ran away. Smiling I turned around and Imhotep was standing in front of me, staring at me angrily. He grabbed my throat and pushed me to the wall.

 **"Why princess? Why?"**

He screamed at me.

 **"Be-because I want my sister to live"**

I stutter. He pulls alway staring at me shocked.

 **"You remember"**

He said. I went down, coughing and holding my throat. I glared at him.

 **"Remember about your betrayal? How could I not!?"**

Imhotep frowns and leans down.

 **"You leave me no choice, my little princess"**

He said before he backhands me.

Evelyn's POV:

I ran through the hidden passage wondering where the hell am I? I was so scared and worried. Why did she have to do this? Why? I made a right turn and entered an enormous treasure chamber. Filled with the wealth of Egypt. I was speechless, all this time it was buried here.

"Evelyn?"

I heard my name and I looked down. Rick, Jonathan, and Ardeth were down there. I ran to them and hugged Rick and he hugged back.

"Where's Delilah?"

Ardeth asked. I pulled away from Rick and stared at them sadly.

"She saved me, Imhotep was going to kill me and-"

"NO, she's not dead"

Ardeth screamed.

"No she's isn't dead... yet"

I said turning to Rick.

"NO I know Delilah she's too stubborn to die just like me. She's still alive and we're going to save her"

Rick said and I nod. Suddenly the two mummified Priest-mummies popped up from the ground. We backed away, shocked and nervous.

"What the hell are those?"

Rick asked shocked.

"Priest. Imhotep's priests"

I said walking backward. Rick pulls out his elephant gun out of his gunny-sack.

"I never killed a priest before"

Rick said making me stare at him.

"They're evil, cursed, they matter not"

Ardeth said and Rick nods.

"Well, okay then"

Rick said before firing his elephant gun at them and Ardeth fires his gun.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up feeling a sting on the right of my right cheek. I opened my eyes and saw that I was chained tight to the top of the altar. I hopelessly struggled to free myself. I stopped when I saw Imhotep's priest start to surround the altar. I stared at them horrified as they kneel down and began to chant. And if I am being completely honest here, it sounded even more horrific without their tongues. It sounds so bad and just wrong.

Imhotep steps up carrying the black book of the dead. His hands reach out and lovingly caresses Anck-Su-Namun's decayed cheek, which I didn't notice was right next to me.

 **"Why? Why Imhotep?"**

I asked him and he turns to me.

 **"I know I was young but was I not enough? You just had to bed my father's, the Pharaoh's future wife? The future Queen of Egypt?!"**

He looks down at Anck-Su-Namun and back at me.

 **"I cared for you, I trusted you. We could have learned to love one another... perhaps for all eternity. We could have been happy with each other. Was that not enough for you? Stop this, please Imhotep. Stop this before it's too late, my Priest"**

I desperately begging him. However, he continues to stare at me without saying or doing anything. He then wiped away a tear that fell from my eyes. He stared at the wetness of his fingers. Imhotep stared at me one last time then suddenly leaves me here chained up, right next to the dead body of Anck-Su-Namun.

 **"Imhotep! Stop, please ! IMHOTEP!"**

I yelled out like a crazy person. However, he didn't return nor turn back. I didn't want to cry but the tears didn't stop. I didn't know if my brother and the others would come in time to save me. Maybe this was the end for me. Perhaps this is how I finally die. Being chained up and become the human sacrifice for my ex-betrothed lover.

Minutes later Imhotep came back with the black book of the dead in his hands. Without looking at me he steps upon the altar and begins to read from the book. A large swirling hole starts to open in the detritus bog. My eyes widen in amazement and horror. So this really then ends for me.

Evelyn's POV:

We were cornered by Imhotep's priests. Ardeth and Rick blast away the oncoming mummies. Jonathan and I were trying to rip off the lid while Ardeth and Rick take cares of the mummies. We finally found the golden book of the living. Jonathan ripped off the lid, reaches inside and pulls out a heavy burlap bag. We both exchange nervous yet excited looks. I then reach into the bag and slowly pull out the famous gold book of the living. A golden light reflects off our faces and I stared at it in wonder.

"I'm all out"

Rick screamed out and I turn to him.

"We have the golden book"

I said but a screamed stopped us and we all looked at each other.

"That's Delilah screaming at Imhotep to stop"

I told them and Rick faces become angry again. Ardeth then stares at Rick, serious.

"Go save her. Save her, bring her back! And kill that son of a bitch"

Ardeth said before running towards the mummy. Rick turns and runs towards us. Rick lights the last stick of dynamite and throws it against the far wall. Rick pulls me and we hit the deck.

"That's the last one, we better get lucky"

He said before the wall blows up. After the smoke clears out there was now a hole for us to get out. Rick, Jonathan, and I raced out through the hole just as the remaining mummies enter the chamber.

I watched as Imhotep continues to read the book. The rotten mummies rocked back and forth, still chanting. I was struggling to get out of these chains. Then all of a sudden, a strange mist wafts up out of the swirling hole. It passed through the sacred jars and over me. I jerked away as though I been electrified. I watched the mist passed through me and into Anck-Su-Nanum's body.

Everything suddenly became silent when the black mist entered Anck-Su-Namun's body. Anck-Su-Namun's crusty eyelids pop up and I stared at it in disbelief. Anck-Su-Namun's head turns to me and stared at me with her empty sockets. Immediately I began to struggle wildly. Then Imhotep comes in my view holding the ancient sacrificial knife.

 **"I am sorry my little princess, but with your death, my love and I will be invincible!"**

Imhotep said raising the knife over my chest about to plunge it down.

"NOOOOO!"

I screamed out in horror. And a miracle happened. Evelyn and Jonathan burst in. Imhotep spins around and faces them. Evelyn's beams as she held up the golden book of the living.

"I found it, Delilah! I found it"

Evy screams out happily.

"Shut up and get me the hell off of here!"

I screamed back not wanting to be here any longer. Rick suddenly jumps onto a gravestone holding an ancient sword and leaps over the Priest. The Priest stopped chanting and the mist vanishes. Imhotep steps forward about to strick Rick but Rick stricks the sacrificial knife out of this hand. Angrily Imhotep bellows a command. Now the Priest stood up with swords and knives in hand as they attack Rick.

"Oh no. Jonathan lets open up the book that's the only way we can kill him"

Evy said and I turn to her.

"Couldn't you guys have done that before coming here!"

I screamed at them.

"Sorry I was excited about the book"

"Who cares about the damn book, I'm about to die here"

I screamed out as Rick and the Priest battle it out.

"Delilah we can't open it! It's locked!" -Evy shouted

"We need a key"- Jonathan said.

Imhotep grins as he grabs the key hanging from his neck. He rips it off and shoves it into his pocket. He picks up the sacrificial sword and head for Evy and Jonathan.

"What do we do, Evy?! What do we do?!" Jonathan screams out.

"I-I don't know... Delilah, what do we do?" Evy screamed out.

"For the love of god, read the inscription on the cover!"

I screamed out as Rick breaks out a chain, now I have one hand and one leg free. I smiled at that. The mummies forced Rick back. I turn to see Evy and Jonathan. Jonathan was holding the book while Evy was trying to read it.

"Rashi-"

Evy stopped reading and they started to backpedal through the cemetery. Wide-eyes, as Imhotep moves in on them.

"Rashi Muno"

Evy and Jonathan fall to the ground and Imhotep charge forward. Rick then slashed another chain and now only one was left holding me down. Evy quickly grabs the book from Jonathan and looks at the cover.

"Rashi Muno Rashi Muno Kaska !"

Evy screamed about as Imhotep raised the sacrificial sword about to kill them. Suddenly q door opens and mummified warriors with shields and spears walk through as Rick gets me free. They march forward in one straight line raising their weapons as Rick and I start to backpedal.

"Oh yeah, this keeps on gettin' better and better"

Rick said as he raises his sword and I turn to Evy and Jonathan.

"Do something, guy. You can command them"

"Me?" -Evy asked confused

"You got to be joking" -Jonathan said staring wide-eyes at the warriors.

"Finish the inscription on the cover idiots! Then you can control them. C'mon on Evelyn I thought you were better than this!"

"Of course"

Evy said as though everything suddenly made sense. Evy grabs Jonathan's arm and they both turn the corner. I turn to my brother, worried.

"You know this is the right time to come up with a plan"

I said before a hand turns me around.

"Oh shit"

I said as I came face to face with Anck-Su-Namun. I run away from her and I hear Imhotep command the warriors telling to kill Rick. I dodged one of Anck-Su-Namun's hits.

"Hurry the fuck up!"I screamed out, dodging another of her hits.

"we cannot figure out this last symbol"

Evy shouts.

"Are you bloody kidding me! You, Evelyn, cannot figure out an Egyptian symbol. We are going to die here!"

I shouted trying to get away from Anck-Su-Namun.

"Help me out!" Evy shouted

"I'm a little busy here... What does it look like?"

I shouted back as I hold Anck-Su-Namun's arms from stabbing me in the chest.

"It looks like some sort of bird"

"It's a stork, idiot"

Evy said correction Jonathan. I get slammed into a wall by my ex-future-step-mother. She puts her hand around my throat, choking me and I put my older hand on hers trying to pry it off, all while she holds the knife.

"Ahmenophus!"

I shout as I got thrown to the ground.

"Oh, why didn't I see that?" I heard Evy said.

"Ho tash mi ahmenohus" Evy said.

I got hit by the knife as Evy shouts the command again and again. And yet again nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Evy shouted.

I was so over getting thrown by this bitch.

 **"Warriors, I am Princess Abayomi. Youngest daughter of Pharaoh Seti the first. And I command you to kill Anck-Su-Nanum!"**

I said as I shoved Anck-Su-Nanum away, she looks up and opens her mouth to scream just as the warriors strike her with their weapons. Once they stabbed her into powder they suddenly disappeared.

Imhotep shrieks in rage and horror then he turns angrily and heads for me. I backed into a wall, for the first time I feared him.

 **"What have you done!? Abayomi!"**

He shouted pinning me to the wall.

 **"Imhotep let go!"**

I shouted struggling to get him off of me. Rick runs up and swings his sword at Imhotep. Rick slices Imhotep's right arm off and it drops to the ground. Imhotep drops me and turns to Rick who was grinning.

"Okay, pal let's see how tough you are without your right arm"

Rick said before Imhotep grabs him with his left hand and throws him halfway across the cemetery. Rick slams into a gravestone but he shakes it off as he gets up.

"Alright,... so he's a left-handed"

Imhotep was already striding toward Rick. I lifted my hand holding the key.

"Evy I got it!"

I said and Evy and Jonathan run for me. I hand her the key and turn to see my brother being thrown by Imhotep.

"Here I'm going to help Rick"

"No, you'll die"

Jonathan said holding me back but I smiled at him.

"You would do the same for Evy"

I said before running toward Rick and Imhotep. I saw Imhotep putting back his right arm. I stopped and saw a sword lying there. I picked it up, heavier than I imagine however that didn't stop me from running toward Imhotep.

Imhotep grabbed the sword before I even had a chance to strike him. He looks at the sword and then at me, smiling. He took the sword from me and then held me from my shirt.

 **"You were always my favorite"**

He said before throwing me to a nearby wall. I crashed into the wall hitting the back of my head. I cursed out loud. Once again I quickly got up and head towards Rick and Imhotep. Rick and I stood in front of Imhotep ready to fight him, however, Imhotep grabbed us by the necks chocking us, whilst lifting us up. I was struggling to get his hand off of me, he roars at us and unhinges his jaw.

"I got it!" Evy shouts.

"Kadish mal kadish mal para dous para dous"

Evy recites. I looked to my left and I see a blue see-through carriage approaching us. Imhotep also sees this and looked at me with sheer terror on his face. He throws Rick but held me to him. The blue see-through carriage went through us and immediately I felt so weak so fragile. Imhotep drops me and I watched him run after the blue carriage before it disappeared. It was taking away Imhotep's and my blue figures. Rick helped me up while still holding his sword and looks at Evy.

"I thought you said it was gonna kill him?"

Rick screamed at Evy. Imhotep grunts and starts running towards us. I took the sword away from Rick and stabbed Imhotep. Imhotep stared at me shocked, hurt, confused and sad.

"He's mortal" I heard Evy said.

Imhotep backs away and stared at his bleeding stomach.

 **"why?"**

He said staring at me in disbelief while holding his stomach.

 **"Because I love you I must stop you!"**

His eyes widen upon hearing this. He then backs away into the black water thingy. He gentles sinks into the black water, slowly dying. He was turning back to his once rotten decayed state. Just before his head goes under, Imhotep looks up at me, serious and determined and said something I fear will come true.

"I'll come back for you because death is only the beginning"

Evelyn translates. Imhotep's grinning faces vanish under the black water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Suddenly all of the walls start to descend. Rick grabbed my arm, I grabbed Evy's arm, and she grabbed Jonathan's arm and we all run into a descending doorway. Jonathan then falls to the ground and lets go of the book of the dead. The book falls into the black water pit. Evy runs back to and looks where it fell.

"You lost the book, I can't believe it. you lost the book"

She says as Rick and I went back for her and pulled her with us. We all crouch-run into the treasure chamber and I stopped. I looked around in wonder at all the treasure, sands rains down on us. Rick comes back for me and once again grabbed me and quickly pulled me through the mounds of treasure.

"Can't we take some?"

Jonathan asked and honestly I was thinking the same.

"NOO!"

Rick and Evelyn screamed at him. We see a sinking doorway on the dar side of the room. Jonathan dives in first through the narrow gap. Evelyn followed right after her brother. Rick and I shared a look before we dived right through it.

"O'Connell!"

We heard Beni screams coming from the other side of the sinking wall. Rick and I turned around we see Beni running carrying some treasure.

"C'mon, hurry up Beni"

Rick shouts as he goes down and tried to reach for Beni's hand but it was too late. The wall closed on him.

"Goodbye Beni"

Rick said standing up.

We just got out in time before the whole thing crashed down. Evylen, Rick, Jonathan and I stand in the middle of the desert surrounded by stray camels. We turn just in time to see the explosion of sand and a supernatural groan was heard.

All of a sudden Jonathan and screams causing us all to do the same. We turn to see who it was, Ardeth. He was sitting on a camel looking down at us.

"You've earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people"

Ardeth said getting down from his camel.

"It was nothing"

Jonathan said and I look at him with an 'oh is that right' stare. Ardeth then comes to me and stands in front of me. He puts his hand on my cheek and caressed it.

 _ **"you're alive"**_

He said making me blush.

 _ **"Can't kill that easily"**_

I tell him smiling. With one last look, he lets go of my cheek and get back on his camel.

"May Allah smile upon you always"

Ardeth said kissing his thumb while it was in a fist then he touches his forehead, gesturing it towards us.

"And yourself"

Jonathan said trying to copy Ardeth but he looked like an idiot.

 _ **"You're always welcome to come and visit, princess"**_

Ardeth said smiling at me before turns his camel and starts to walk away.

"Stay out of trouble"

I screamed out smiling, as I watched him leave. I turned around and saw them smirking at me while Rick wasn't looking all too happy.

"Well I guess we go home empty-handed... again"

Jonathan said bitterly. Rick turns to Evy staring at her lovingly.

"I wouldn't say that"

Rick said before kissing Evy. I let out a wolf whistle while Jonathan sighs rolling his eyes. He snorts in disgust and goes next to a camel.

"How about you darling?"

Jonathan said making a kissy faces to the camel. I laughed when he camel actually licked Jonathan making him scream in disgust. He glares at me a he gets on the camel. I climb on another camel and stared at my brother and Evy. Once the kiss was over Rick and Evy turn to us smiling.

"So brother, what's our next adventure?"

I asked him and he turns to me with a serious but happy face.

"To start a real life"

He tells me which I smiled happily.

" Well let's go"

I said making my camel start to move. Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan, and I ride off into the sunset not even realizing our camels were filled with what Beni's stolen treasure.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been ten years since the whole Imhotep trying to take over the world and me dying for that exact reason. After we left Egypt we all moved to London, England and we settle there. Rick and Evelyn got married two months after and had a baby boy, Alex O'Connell. Which I am the proud godmother of and Jonathan is the godfather. I went to college and became an Egyptologist along with Evelyn. And even though there are no mummies trying to kill us or take over the world, we're doing the same thing. Going into the dangerous digging site and see what it's all about. After I turned 18 years old, I went to visit Ardeth Bay and his people back in Egypt. I would go every summer for the past 6 years and honestly, I thought there was something between us. He made me feel happy, safe and protected but I was wrong to hope that he could love me back. Just like in our old life we weren't meant to be together, although I feel like I would always love him he would never return my feelings.

Current, we're here in Thebes, Egypt where Evelyn and I believe something important is here waiting to come out. Evelyn and I were in a strange abandoned room and I was admiring a craving on the wall. It told a story about two women fighting to prove they are worthy of protecting an important ancient item while trying to impress the Pharaoh Seti the first. I was so lost in thought when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder making me jump. I turn around and saw Evelyn looking at me concerned.

"You alright?" She asked worried and I smiled at her.

"Yeah," I said turning around and stared at the craving.

"It's just I feel like... nevermind," I said shaking my head. I turned away from the picture and went to pick up a brush. I heard Evelyn sighing.

"You can tell me you know that right?" she said making me turn to her and smiled a little.

"Yeah but you're going to think I'm crazy," I said looking away and she then laughs.

"You crazy? No way... The only one who should be called crazy is me. I have been having strange dreams or visions or whatever it is about this place and you think I'll call you crazy?" Evelyn said smiling and I smiled back.

I still haven't told them about my dreams or about how we were all related back them. With Imhotep not being our problem anymore, I don't think it's important right now. And besides, we're all together what could go wrong? Another mummy coming back from the dead?

"I feel like I recognize them," I said and Evie looks at me strangely.

"Yeah I know crazy huh," I said and Evie shook her head.

"No, I know what you mean. This whole place feels familiar"

"I guess we're both crazy huh," I said as we both stared at each other then laughed.

Once we stopped laughing we stared at the wall. I looked at it closer and realized it was actually a hidden passage. I turn to Evy and smiled she turns to me and gives me a confused look.

"It's a hidden door," I said.

She quickly looks at the wall then turns to me in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I give her a 'are you serious' look.

I turn around and as I was about to talk to Rick about something he wasn't anywhere to be found. I started to walk and popped my head around the corner. Then I turned around and looked at Evy,

"Hey, where's Rick?" I asked confused.

She turns around and looks around, confused as well. She then struggles and turns to brush away the dirt on the wall. Sighing I went back next to Evie and tried to see if I can push the wall open. As I was trying to push the door opened I heard Rick yell. I turned around and saw Rick moved to the side as a snake was flying towards him. Rick turns to Evie and gave her a look.

"Those are poisonous you know," Rick said walking towards us.

"Only if they bite you. Where did you go?" Rick asked him.

Rick puts something down and turns to us.

"Afraid of mummies coming back to life, Mr. O'Connell?" I joked.

Evie laughed while Rick just glares at me.

"No," he said making me rolled my eyes.

"Alex just wanted to show me something. I swear that kid gets more and more like you every day" Rick said and Evie walks up to him.

"What you mean more attractive, sweet and devilishly charming?" Evie asked.

Rick smiled then kissed her. I looked away not wanting to see that.

"No, he's driving me crazy," Rick said and I heard him laugh.

Rick coming next to me. I turn to him smirking and he smiles at me.

"So where were we?" He asked me.

"This is a hidden doorway," I tell him touching the wall to see if I can magically push it open.

"Really?" Rick said.

I turn to him and gave him my best 'don't question me' stare. he held up his hands in surrender.

"Here you go," Evie said.

Rick and I turn to her and she was holding up a tiny little hammer and chisel. Evelyn gives Rick the tiny tools. Rick and I turned to each other and shared a look.

"She's your wife," I said patting his shoulder and turned away.

"Oh alright alright, let's do it your way" I heard Evie tell Rick.

"Thank you... Dee, move out of the way," Rick tells me.

I turned around and saw him with a bigger tool. I walked back next to Evie. I watched Rick hit the wall, hard. Evie and I turn our head so we wouldn't get hit by the flying rocks. Turning my head forward there was a lot of dust flying around. I was the first one to step forward walking into the hidden room. I stepped inside and looked down seeing scorpions on the floor. Evie comes into the room with a torch and we began to walk.

"Ever since I had that dream this place is all I can think of," Evie said hopping around trying not to kill any scorpions.

However, Rick and I didn't care we stepped on them.

"Ever since you had that dream, I haven't had a decent nights sleep," Rick said.

"Trouble in paradise?" I joked making Rick turn to me.

"Idiot," He said making me laugh.

"As I was telling Delilah, I feel like I've been here before... I know I've been here before" Evie said and I turn to her.

"Nobody has been here before not for 3,000 years," Rick said.

"Except for these guys" I smirked.

Rick turned to me not amused. I stick out my tongue and followed Evie. She pulls a handle on the wall and the door opens. Evie turns to us looking nervous.

"Then how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?" She said.

"Lucky guess?" I asked

We walked into a new hidden room. Rick and I walked in front of Evie who was walking slow. We stopped in front of this strange looking door. Rick gives me his torch and he tries to break open the door. Seconds later we hear a strange noise coming from behind us. We both turned around and watched Evie moving her torch side to side.

"You know if you move that fast enough you can almost write your name," Rick said making me smirk.

"I had a vision, it was like my dream but it felt so real. Like I was actually here in ancient times" Evie said staring at us.

Strange, I never had visions only dreams. Why don't I have visions? That's so unfair.

"Well if you actually were here, would you help me with this thing?" Rick said still trying to break open the door.

Evie walks over to us and hands Rick her torch.

"Hold this," she said.

Rick and I watched Evie holds the door handle covered in cobwebs. She did some twist and turns and surprisedly she unlocks it and it opens wide. I turned to her slightly scared but mostly in amazement.

"Alright, now you're starting to scare me," Rick said.

"I'm starting to scare myself," Evie said.

"Are you kidding this is amazing?" I said making them turn to me as if I was crazy.

"If Evie has visions about Ancient Egypt do you know how many tombs we can find. We'll be famous. All those hidden treasure, imagine that. Man, I wish I had visions. " I said excitedly.

Rick and Evie rolled their eyes and walked into the room.

"What?! I'm being serious," I said.

"I know you are" Rick replied making me sigh.

We walked into another dusty and abandoned room. There were two skeletons standing there and in the middle, it looks like a box. I walked close to the shield and wiped away the cobwebs.

"Holy shit!" I said.

"What?" Evie and Rick asked.

I heard her Evie gasped and I turn to her.

"The Scorpion King," she said with surprise and joy.

"The who?" Rick asked confused.

"The Scorpion King... In as The Scorpion King. He's supposed to be pure myth, no trace of him has ever been found before, no artifacts, no archival evidence" I said

"Maybe they didn't want anyone to find him," Rick said.

Evie and I turned to each other and shared a look, nodding.

"Let's open it," we said together. Rick shook his head.

"Oh no. I have this weird feeling about this one" Rick said making us rolled our eyes.

"It's only a chest," I said.

"No harm ever came from opening a chest" Evie continue.

Rick stared at us with a 'are you serious' look.

"Yeah right, no harm ever came from reading a book, I remember how that one ended," Rick said.

"And yet we're still here" I smirked

"Oh come on, we can't stop now" Evie whined and Rick sighed.

"Well just remember, I was the voice of reason here"

"For once," I said smirking at Rick.

Rick and I stepped away and let Evie try to open the chest. Rick hands Evie a key, where did he get that from?

"Hey, let's do it your way," Rick said.

Evie takes the key smiling. She unlocks it and reveals the most beautiful treasure in the world.

"The bracelet of Anubis" Evie and I said together.

Evie picks it up and studies it. Suddenly the whole place starts to shake causing us to lose our balance. Evie then puts the bracelet back in the chest.

"It's a bit too late for that, isn't it," Rick said.

"Put it in your rucksack," Evie said making Rick stare at her shocked,

"I've got a better idea, let's leave it here"

"No way this is one our most valuable and most prized possession. And besides it's a little too late for that," I said Evie hands over the chest to Rick

"What it say?" Rick says looking down on the chest.

"He who disturbs this bracelet shall drink from the Nile" Evie translates

"Well that doesn't sound too bad," I said being positive.

Rick, Evie, and I start to run to the end of the tunnel when suddenly water, lots and lots of water appears.

"Holy shit" I screamed out.

"Run!" Rick shouted as we turn the corner.

We were being chased down the tunnel by a mass of water. We continue to run down the tunnel until we reached the end. We turned around, Rick grabbed Evie and I and held us close to him as the water reached us.

We swim up and held on the bars on top of us.

"We've really done it this time, guys," I said.

"We had worse before, much worse" Evie said.

"We really are going to die this time," Rick said.

The water goes over us and my last thought was about him, about our fight and how I wouldn't be able to apologize for. Suddenly we were being carried on a massive river of water and out into a whole, ending up at the feet of my 10-year-old nephew Alex. He looks side to side at the mess we caused. I wiped away the water from my face, coughing heavily.

"Mum... dad... Aunt Delilah... I can explain everything" Alex said a bit nervous.

I burst into laughter and everyone stared at me. Alex was confused, Evie and Rick were coughing trying to calm down.

"Aunt Delilah are you okay?" Alex asked staring at me confused.

"I'm just so damn glad we ain't dead, kid," I said laying down.

"Never... again," Rick said in between coughs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bold= Egyptian** _ **Bold= Arabic**_

We arrived back home to London during a stormy night... did I forget to mention that after we left Egypt all those years ago we didn't know that our camels were filled with pure solid gold treasure? Well, we didn't know either until we got back to Cairo. And boy did that make us happy.

I walked aimlessly around the massive living room. I couldn't help but think about the men Alex told me about. They were there to get something and yet we didn't see anyone there. Sighing I plopped down on the sofa and closed my eyes. Listening to the sound of the rain and thunder. Nights like these when I return home from a hunt, I can't help but think, a lot about a certain someone. Wondering 'did I make the right decision? Why would the council make a hard decision especially right after what happened?' But the question that always gets to me, 'why did he agree?'

"Aunt Delilah I need your help!" Alex said and he sounded nervous.

I opened my eyes and turned to him. I see him trying to take something off his wrist. I got up, walked over to him and I clearly seen what he had one. I hurried to him,

"Alex what did you do?" I screamed-whispered at him.

He looks up at me nervous.

"The chest opened itself and I don't know... I just put the bloody thing on and now it doesn't want to get off" Alex screamed-whispered back at me.

"Shit, Alex do you know what you have on?"I asked him and he shakes his head.

"That's the bracelet of Anubis," I said making his eyes go wide.

"I'm so dead," he said.

"We're both dead," I said when I heard Evie coming downstairs. Alex then covers his wrist and puts his hand behind his back. I turned around and put a statue in the chest closing it just in time as Evi looks at us. She hands me a book.

"It's the year of the Scorpion," I said handing the book to Alex.

"Cool," Alex said looking at the book.

"Thought you might like it," Evie said looking at her son.

"Happy to be home?" She asked us. Alex and I shared a look.

"Couldn't be happier!" Alex said.

We were still in the living room but this time Evie was searching his pockets for the key.

"Alex I'm serious if you've lost that key you're ground," Evie said and Alex looks at me for help.

"He hasn't lost it, he just can't find it, there's a difference, Evie," I said trying to help Alex but I think I'm making it worse.

"Well then, you and you better start finding it," Evie tells Alex and me. I swore sometimes I feel like a little kid with them. Have they forgotten I am 26 years old?

"Get real mum, there's absolutely nothing to worry about," Alex said. I turn to him and give him 'dude you're not making it any better' stare.

"Good evening," a new voice said. I turned around a saw an African male in all red standing before us. I walked in front of Alex and Evie.

"Who are you?" I asked the man

"What are you doing in my house?" she asked him. Evie stands up and pushed Alex behind her.

"I'm looking for the chest of course" he smirks at us.

"Give it to me now," he said. Alex goes and grabs it. I turn next to me and grab two swords, one for me and one for Evie. I hand her a sword and we lifted it up.

"Get... out... of... my... house" Evie said pointing her sword at him

"Whoa mum maybe not the best idea," Alex said.

"Shut up and get back there,"I tell him positioning my body correctly. Then three more men join him.

"Okay definitely not the best idea, I think it's time to call for dad now," Alex said. The man steps forward shaking his head.

"Now, I'll just kill you and take it anyways," he said. Suddenly his face turned serious and his men take out their swords. A shadow comes next to me.

"I think not," a voice said. I didn't turn around because I knew who voice that was. How could I forget that voice? It used to sing to me in the middle of the night. Why is he here?

 _"_ Ardeth, what are you doing here?" Evie asked him.

"Perhaps explanations are better left till later" he replied. The man in front of us smirked.

"Ardeth Bay," he said.

"Lock-Nah" Ardeth said

"An old friends of yours?" I asked. Lock-Nah turns to me and smirks.

"You can say that," Lock-Nah said staring at me.

"I wasn't talking to you dumbass," I said glaring at him.

"I do like feisty women," Lock-Nah said. In the corner of my eyes, I see Ardeth dropped his cloak and charges for the men.

"Al lif," Lock-Nah said. His men charge toward us, one went to Ardeth, one for me and the other went towards Evie. However, Lock-Nah just stands there, looking pretty and watches our fight.

While I was fighting with the men I heard Ardeth ask me something but I didn't answer. I continue to fight the man, dodging all his hits. When no man goes down another suddenly shows up. It's a never-ending fight with them. I stabbed a guy in his stomach turned around and socked another man in his face.

"Woah mum where did you learn to do that?"I heard Alex asked.

"No idea... That I learned from your father" Evie said.

I didn't see what happened but I knew it was something cool. I turned around and saw Ardeth fighting with Lock-Nah and Evie being pinned to the wall. I decided to go help Evie because I knew Ardeth was going to be alright. I turned the man who held Evie to the wall and socked him making him go to the ground.

"Thank Dee," Evie said. I nodded and we both continue to fight.

"What in the chest" Ardeth shouts.

"The bracelet of Anubis" Evie shouts back.

"They must not get the bracelet. Get it and get out of here!" he shouts. I turned around and saw Alex in trouble. Alex drops the chest and backs into a corner. I ran and grabbed the chest.

"Aunt Delilah look out!" Alex shouts. I turned around just to get backhanded.

"DELILAH" I heard them shout before everything around me turns black.

 **Ardeth POV:**

"DELILAH" Evie and I shouted as one of Lock-Nah's men hits her and takes her away. Lock-Nah throws his dagger at me however I manage to move out of the way before it stabs me. Lock-Nah puts on his cloak and leaves. Evie and her son come next to me.

"C'mon we gotta find Rick," she said. I nod and we went out of the house. We see O'Connell and Jonathan staring at a car leaving.

"Dad" Alex shouts. O'Connell and Jonathan turn around looking slightly relieved. O'Connell walks over to Evelyn and his son and hugs them.

"You two are alright," he tells them. Once he pulls away from them he spots me. He wasn't happy in seeing me. I figured he wouldn't be happy to see me since I hurt Delilah four years ago. I wondered if they know what happened all those years ago? O'Connell grabs me by my clothes and pins me to the pillar.

"O'Connell," I said calmly.

"What the hell are you doing here? Scratch that, where the hell are they taking my sister?" he shouts at me. Evelyn then pulls him off of me.

"Rick, he tried to save her," Evelyn said trying to calm down O'Connell. I grabbed O'Connell arm and pulled out a picture from my coat.

"Trust me I'm as angry as you are. Wherever this man is Delilah will surely be" I tell him. Alex then takes the picture from my hand, instantly recognized it.

"Hey, I know him. He's the curator, he works at the British Museum" Alex said. We all look at him while he still stares at the picture.

"Are you sure?" I asked the boy.

"Better believe it, he and Dee spend most of their time there than they do at home" Rick reassured us. I turn to Evelyn and she nods confirming it. We start to head for O'Connell's car.

"Okay you're here, bad guys are here, Dee's been kidnapped, let me guess-"

"Yes, they've once again removed the creature from his grave," I tell them.

"I don't mean to point fingers but isn't that your job to make sure that doesn't happen?" Jonathan asked making me give him a stare.

"There's a woman who is with them, she knows things, things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet, she obviously did, now they have it"

"I wouldn't get too nervous just get," Alex said. We all stopped next to the car and look at him. He shows us the bracelet. I grabbed his hand, worried.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan asked.

"When I put it on I saw the pyramids at Giza, then whoosh straight across the desert to Karnak," he said.

"By putting that on you, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse," I tell him making his eyes widen.

"No wonder Aunt Delilah was mad," Alex said.

"She knew?" Evelyn asked her son and he nods.

"Of course she did, you guys are partners in crime," she said sighing.

"You, lighten up," Rick said pointing at me.

"You, big trouble" he points at his son.

"And you two get in the car," he said pointing at his wife and Jonathan. We all get in the car and O'Connell drives.

"I'm sorry if I alarmed your son but you must understand, now that the bracelet is on his wrist, we only have 7 days before the Scorpion King awakens,"I tell them hoping they understand.

"We, what we?" Rick asked.

"If he is not killed-"

"Imohotep will raise the Army of Anubis," Evelyn said making me nod.

"Yes that is correct"

"I take it that's not a good thing," Jonathan said. Making us stare at him.

"He could wipe out the world," O'Connell said.

"Oh the old wipe out the world ploy," Jonathan said leaning back in his seat.

"So if I am correct if one kills the scorpion king, they can either send him and his army back to the underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the earth?" Evelyn asked and I nod.

"So that's why they dug up old Imhotep, he's the only guy tough enough to take out the king himself," Rick said.

"Correct my friend," I said. We finally get to the British Museum. Evelyn and I got out while Jonathan, Rick, and Alex stayed inside. We head in the back and Evelyn opens the boot of the car. It was silent as we picked out our guns.

"You know she never did tell us what happened," Evelyn said. I turn to her and stare. Delilah really didn't say anything? No wonder Rick hasn't tried to kill me.

"Whatever happened I am sure you two can fix it," Evelyn said and I looked away.

"The damage has been done, I don't know if she'll ever forgive me but I'll never forgive myself," I say.

Since that day I cannot help but blame myself for letting it happened. Delilah was so young for something like that happens to her. I hate myself every day. I thought she would be happier, safer without me by her side. And I thought I was strong enough to stay away from her, to love her from far but I was dead wrong. I had a mission to complete I tried everything so she wouldn't have to get involved in this once again. I failed at keeping them safe. I know understand why she keeps Alex so close to her, she fears that she might lose him just like we lost ours.

"Ardeth what happened?" Evelyn asked and I turn to her with tears in my eyes.

"It was my fault, she lost-"

"Evie, Jonathan is staying here with Alex" Rick interrupted me. I looked away and avoiding Rick.

"Umm alright, I'll go talk to him," Evelyn said leaving Rick and me.

Rick comes next to me and picks out his weapons. I tried my best to not show my weak side, especially to Rick. I do not want him to see me weak. I do not want him to think I am not capable of being strong, not capable to of anything, I am not weak, and I want to show him that.

"Do you want the shotgun?" Rick asked me and I cleared my throat.

"No I prefer the Thompson,"I tell him. Rick reaches for his gun as I reached for mine. I see Rick's wrist and his tattoo.

"If I were to say to you, I'm a stranger traveling from the east, searching for that which is lost," I tell him as we load up our guns.

"Then I would reply I am a stranger traveling from the west, it is I that you seek?" Rick tells me turning to me confused. I grabbed his wrist,

"Then what Delilah said was true, you have the sacred mark," I say.

"What? Oh, that. Nah I got that slapped on me when I was in the orphanage in Cairo. Right after I meant Dee" Rick said pulling away.

"That mark means you are a protector of man, a warrior for God, a Med-jal," I said. Rick starts to laugh as Evie comes next to him, starting at us confused.

"You just sound like Delilah when I got that tatted. You should have heard her the first time she saw it. She got all excited about this old tattoo. She would call me, Jabare. A name that means _'a man known for his bravery'_ and I would call her princess. I would act like her bodyguard while she would act like a spoiled princess. I guess... we don't have to act anymore. I am still her bodyguard while she still is a spoiled princess... my spoil little princess" Rick said staring at the tattoo. He then turns to me, serious.

"Sorry, you got the wrong guy," he said. Rick then hands a gun to Evie who took it.

She was right, Rick would never have believed her if she did tell him about our old lives. Even though he doesn't remember, he sure acts like when we were in Ancient times. We both fell in love with the two most beautiful women in all of Egypt, who happened to be both princesses. I just hope this time, life doesn't take our princesses away so soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bold= Egyptian.** _ **Bold= Arabic**_

Waking up, my head was banging, what the hell happened to me? As I was trying to remember what happened I began hearing chanting. Opening my eyes I saw men on the floor in a praying position, the curator of the British Museum, and a huge crystal looking thing. Staring at that thing I knew who it was and I knew we were in trouble again.

"Imphotep. They've found him," I said to no one in particular.

The curator continues to chant, the crystal breaks and a hand comes out of it. The more the curator and the others continue to chant the more the crystal breaks apart. Then suddenly Imhotep emerges, jumping down and walks around, confused. The looks at the curator and he gets on his knees.

 **"What year is it?"** Imphotep asked and the curator looks up.

"It is the year of the Scorpion" he replies and Imphotep looks shocked.

"Truly?" he asked happily and the curator nods.

I hear a door opening and I turn to see who it was. I see a woman who resembles the one person who caused all of this damaged. As she walks in, I closed my eyes and then open them, suddenly everything changes and I see Anksunamun right in front of me. Lightning flashes and everything turns normal. The lady walks across the room to Imphotep and the curator. The lady and Imphotep stare at each other.

"Do not be frightened," the curator said to her.

"I am not," she says then turns to Imphotep. I see the curator and Lock-Nah leave to the side. And there was the box containing the bracelet of Anubis. Well, my friends, you won't be finding it in there. I smirked at them as they opened the box lifting up Alex's baseball trophy. Then Lock-Nah turns to me with a glare and I smirk at him. Suddenly I heard my name being called and I turned around to Imphotep and the lady.

 **"Abayomi. You're still alive"** Imhotep said walking towards me. I turn to the lady and she was glaring at me.

 **"Come with us and we shall rule the world together, my princess,"** Imhotep said making me laugh.

 **"Go with you and this whore? Never,"** I said glaring at him. Imphotep frowns and the lady shouts at them to burn me. The men surrounding me stood us and lifted the piece of wood I was on. I tried with all my might to get off but my hands and legs were tied. They brought me over to a giant fire pit. and I turn to Imphotep who stares at me.

 **"You're going to let this whore kill me? You're choosing her again, Imhotep"** I said staring at him, however, he didn't say anything or moved. He continues to watch the men take me to the firepit. I turned to glare at the lady who was now smirking at me.

"I swear on my life that I'll put you in your grave again," I shouted at the lady.

"Not if we put you in your grave first," the curator said and I glared at him.

"Mark my words, Ancksunamun, I'll kill you myself" I glared at her and I saw her eyes widen.

"BURN HER!" she shouted. The men lifted me up and they were about to throw me in there. Suddenly Rick jumped over the fire landing on the wood making me fall to the ground.

"Rick!" I shouted. Rick lifts me up of my feet and put me on his shoulders. Then gunfire rang through the air and everyone ran out of the way, protecting themselves. Rick ran to take cover, he put me down, cut my rope, and handed me a gun. He shots the ran coming towards us. Rick continues to shoot and I joined my brother. Imphotep turns towards Rick and me, Rick shots Imphotep on his shoulder. Then Rick shots a box of flammable and it exploded on some men. Using that as a good distraction, I pull Rick with me and we both ran up the stairs. I see Ardeth and Evie continue firing at the people on the bottom. Rick and I ran towards them but stopped when we heard a loud scream. We all turned around and saw some four mummy warriors in front of Imphotep.

 **"Bring me the princess,"** Imphotep said and the four mummy warriors let out an inhuman roar.

"Oh, not these guys again" Rick groaned. Rick pulled Evie and I pulled Ardeth with me as we all ran towards the entrance door. Once we were outside the doors, Evie went back and pull a bench towards the door.

"Evelyn what are you doing?" he asked running towards her.

"They don't use doors," I said as Rick drags her towards us. I see Rick's car parked but where's Jonathan and Alex?

"Where the hell is Jonathan?" Rick angrily shouted. Suddenly we hear a loud honked, turning we see a red double-decker bus pull in front of us. Jonathan and Alex were inside the bus.

"What's the matter with my car?" Rick asked Jonathan. Evie, Ardeth, and I went inside. Jonathan, Rick, and Alex were all argue when we head another roar. Turning around we see the four mummies break through the brick wall. They started to run towards us and one of them jumped on top of Rick's car crushing it.

"Aw, not my car" Rick whined.

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth asked and Rick turns to him with a sarcastic smile.

"Just like old times," he said. Rick and Ardeth turn to me.

"Where's my gun?" I asked them. Ardeth frowns and then Rick hands me another gun and some bullets. I nod to Rick and went up the stairs. I am not ready to face Ardeth, after all, he was the one who left me, not the other way around.


	12. Chapter 12

A few seconds later, Rick comes next to me and sits down at the back window. They mummies coming after us, Rick and I start firing at them. However, those sneaky sons of bitches climbed the walls and suddenly they stand up and run along the walls as if it was nothing. Rick and I continue to shot at them but whenever we would shot it didn't affect them like we hoped it would.

"Reloading," I told Rick and he nods.

As I'm reloading my gun, I see a mummy jump on top of the bus. Rick starts firing at the roof of the bus, he pulls me back as he continues to fire at the roof. Suddenly we see the roof being ripped open by a mummy. The mummy jumps down and he pulls Rick and throws him back. The mummy then reaches for me but I was able to shoot him. However, my bullets didn't seem to affect the mummy at all. He grabs the gun and throws it out the window. He grabs my arm and was able to jump out the hole but Rick turns him around and punches him, causing him to lose hold of my arm. The mummy and Ricks start fighting, hand to hand combat. I went to try to get the gun Rick lost but as Jonathan turns the bus it falls out of the top. Sighing I turned back and started to think to fight this thing was my only opinion. However, I saw a low bridge through the window. Quickly I ran to the mummy and Rick, turning the mummy around I punched him in the face and brought Rick on the floor covering our head. I hear a loud noise coming from above us. Looking up I see that there's no mummy and no roof. Rick and I stood up and smiled at each other. We hugged as the bus made a stop. Climbing down I see Ardeth laying against the wall of the bus, hurt, I quickly ran to him made sure he was alright.

"You alright?" Rick asked him and Ardeth looks at me.

"This was my first bus ride," he says smiling at me and I nodded.

"Welcome to London," I said.

I see Evy calling Rick with her finger and he goes over to her. They start making out and I heard Alex and Jonathan make a noise. Alex comes over to him and hugs me. I hugged him back and kiss the top of his head.

"Wasn't that exciting?" I asked and Alex laughs.

He shakes his head and walks to the back of the bus, he looks up at the stairs and the damaged. Evy and Rick were still kissing, Jonathan looks all worn out and Ardeth staring at me. Suddenly I see a hand grabbed Alex and pulled him off out the bus.

"ALEX!" I shouted.

I jumped out of the bus and ran towards the car. I see them threw Alex inside a car, I was about to get it but I wasn't fast enough. I continue to run towards the car with the others shouting our names. I see the bridge start rising and I knew I was going to make it. But I didn't care, that's my godson and I'll be damaged if I let someone take away someone I care. I jumped over the bridge but I didn't make it, I fell down.

"DELIAH!" I heard the others shout.

When I landed on the water, the force of the fall continues to drag me further and further into the water. But when I finally was able to swim to the top, I went to the shore. There I see the others waiting for me. Rick came and gave me a tight hug and when he pulled away he glared at me.

"Don't you ever do that again?" he said making me angry.

"ALEX'S IN TROUBLE, WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO? LET THEM TAKE HIM?" I screamed at Rick.

"De-"

"NO! I'm going to get him. One way or another, Alex will come home. Safe and sound" I said wiping away the water. I ignore the others and I walked towards the bus. How could I let them take him? How could I let someone else take my little boy? I was supposed to make sure he was safe. Is that why God took my little baby before he was born? Is that why he took my son from me because he knew I wasn't going to be a good mother?


	13. Chapter 13

Rick said he knew someone who could help, someone 'reliable'. Yeah right, the last person who was 'reliable' became associated with Imhotep himself. Jonathan pulls up to a place called 'Magic Carpet Airways' and this is the reason why I don't trust Rick's people. We got out of the car, Evie and I just started at this place, probably thinking the same thing.

"This is the magic carpet?" Evie asked.

"Don't blame you, this place looks run down and shady," I said turning to Rick.

"It'll be fine, he's a professional-" the wooden doors open and a black man comes out in a flying helmet and a... patch covering his eye. What the hell is this place? He spots us and wasn't to thrill to see Rick again.

"Izzy, hey-"

"Hells no!"Izzy runs back through the doors and shuts them, hearing the lock turn.

"Hey!" Rick calls out confused.

"He definitely remembers you," Evie said to Rick.

"I don't think he likes you very much, brother," I said smirking and Rick rolls his eyes.

"He's a little shy, Dee," I rolled my eyes.

"Jonathan get the bags" Jonathan sighs and shakes his head.

"My hands are full" Rick takes the gold stick away from him and Jonathan whines.

"Now," Rick said.

"Alright, alright. I'll get the bags" Jonathan said making me smile. Rick turns and takes out his gun and fires at the locked door.

"Honey, you're not a subtle man," Evie said and I rolled eyes.

"Rick, subtle? In what world?" I smirked, Evie smiles and Rick rolls his eyes.

"We don't have time to be subtle," Rick said putting his gun away. Rick kicks the door open and we walked down some steps. Izzy sees us and runs.

"Doesn't look happy to see you?" Evie points out the obvious.

"Never turned me down" Rick replied with a grin.

"Yet," I said making Evie nod. We see a man asleep at a desk and Izzy picks up the man's sleeping head and takes some charts from under him.

"Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care. Forget it, O'Connell, every time I hook up with you, I get shot. Last time I got shot in the arse. I'm in mourning for my arse. Remember the bank on in Marrakesh?" Izzy kept on talking and walking away from us.

"Bank job?" I asked looking at Rick.

"It's not like it sounds, Dee," Rick said defending himself.

"Ah, it's exactly how it sounds. I'm flying high, hiding in the sun. Wild boy here flags me down, so I fly low. The next thing I know, I get shot. I'm laying on the road with my spleen hanging out. And I see him going off with some belly dancer girl" Izzy said. Rick cringes and looks back at Evie.

"Belly dancer girl? Izzy, I think you and I should talk" Evie playing around.

"As long as I don't get shot" Izzy replies looking at Evie.

"Izzy, darling, please. Just shut up for a second and listen to my dear o brother" I said and Izzy turns to me, confused.

"Brother?" he asked and I nod. Before I could say anything Rick turns Izzy around.

"Quite your whinny, you'll get paid this time," Rick said taking a stack of cash from his pocket and throws it at Izzy.

"O'Connell, you've looked around here, what do I need money for?" Izzy asked. I looked around and saw a man showering.

"What the hell am I going to spend it on?" Izzy asked showing

"If you don't want it then give it back," I said, but Izzy put it in his pocket and I smirked at him.

"Exactly," I said and he glares at me. Rick step closer to him.

"I'm going to keep this short, my little boy is out there and I'll do whatever it takes to get him back," Rick said lifting up the scepter. It seems that the scepter caught Izzy's eyes as when Rick continues to move it side to side, Izzy follows it.

"O'Connell, you give me that gold stick there, you can shave my head, wax my legs and use me as a surfboard," Rick drops the scepter into Izzy's hands and he drops the scrolls that were originally holding.

"Didn't we go that in Tripolie?" Rick asked confused.

"Oh my god, what in the world have you done together?" I asked staring at them in disgusted and amused, I didn't know which one to be.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Rick said smirking and Izzy nod, I turn to Evie and she shook her head.

"I don't want to know," she said turning to them.

"Say when did you lose your eye?" Rick asked and Izzy lifts the eye patch up and smiles.

"Oh I didn't, just thought it made me look a bit more dashing," Izzy said. Rick fake laughed then he rips off the patch from Izzy's face.

"Get to work" Rick asked and Izzy dashes off. Meanwhile, Jonathan finally makes it as we followed Izzy.

"You know you haven't caught me at my best," Izzy tells Evie and me.

"I'm sure we have," I said. We hear a horse sound, we turn our attention to the Medjai. Twelve horses and riders in clack. One of them dismounted and I knew who it was. Ardeth hands the reins over to another man. Ardeth makes his way towards us.

"I knew it, I'ma get shot" Izzy mumbles making me laughs. He turns to me worried.

"Don't worry you won't get shot?" I said and Izzy lets out a relieved sigh.

"Stabbed, maybe but not shot," I said and Izzy's eyes widen causing me to laugh more. I walked next to Evie and Ardeth looks at me for a second before turning to Rick.

"These are the commanders of the 12 tribes of the Media," Ardeth said turning to me and I looked away.

"Horcus" He calls out and a hawk fly from one of the men's arms and Ardeth stretched his hand out. However it didn't go to him, Horcus flew to me making me smile. With the time I spend with Ardeth and his tribe, I fell in love with Horcus and all the animals they had over there. I stretched out my arm and he climbs on it.

"I knew it, he likes you better than anyone else," Ardeth said sighing and I pet Horcus.

"It's because he's loyal to those who care for him," I said looking at Ardeth and he frowns.

"Pet bird," Jonathan said breaking the silence.

"Not a pet, Jonathan. A friend" I said turning to him and he nods.

"My best and most close friend. He will let the commanders know of our progress, so that they may follow-"

"You're going with us?" I asked staring at him.

"I am," he said and I turn to Rick who nods. Sighing I focus on Horcus.

"Hala hu mana" I heard Ardeth say and the others copied. Then I heard them ride off.

"If the army of Anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it," Ardeth said and I looked up. Horus continue to stay with me while the others got the bags. I turned to where Izzy disappeared too.

"Rick are you sure Izzy is reliable? This is Alex we're talking about. We can't just let some-" Rick cut me off

"Deliah, I am positive he is reliable," Rick said staring into my eyes. After a while, I sighed and nodded.

"Ish," Rick said making me stare at him. Shaking my head we continue to walk across the camp. We turn a corner to be faced with a massive balloon with a gondola under it.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Izzy asked pointing to the stupid balloon.

"It's a ballon," I said looking at the others.

"Where's your airplane?" Rick asked confused.

"Airplanes are a thing of the past," Izzy said and I sighed.

"Izzy I was wrong," I said and he looks at me confused.

"You were?" he asked and I nodded. I went to take Rick's gun and pointed it at Izzy's leg.

"You're gonna get shot," I said but Ardeth takes the gun from me and I glared at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's faster than she looks and she's quiet. Real quiet, perfect for sneaking up on people, which is a good thing. Unless if you're anything like your wild brother, we go with his approach. Barging in face first, guns blazing and getting your friend shot in the ass," he said and I shrugged.

"It sometimes works,"I said and Izzy rolls his eyes.

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Ardeth asked. I turn to him and look at him straight in his eyes.

"Haven't I told you, honey? Princesses and dirt don't mix well" I smirked at him before turning around and headed towards the ugly ballon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bold- Ancient Egyptian**

I knew this stupid big airbag of a balloon was stupid and so damn slow! It was night time when we barely passed the pyramids. I swear if we go any slower I might just end up shooting Izzy myself. I look over to the side and I see Rick, Ardeth, and Jonathan talking while Izzy is steering the wheel. I was alone by the corner away from the boys. I didn't want to make things more awkward between Ardeth and me.

Taking a quick glance at Ardeth he doesn't look so well. I haven't been this close to him since the day I felt and honestly, I feel so awkward. I know Rick and the others see the tension between Ardeth and I and thankfully they haven't mentioned it. Well, Evie pulled me aside and tried to talk about it but I won't talk. I can't talk about it, it still hurts too much. I don't blame Ardeth for our loss but I don't understand why he would leave the second he got the chance. The worse part of it all he didn't even say goodbye to me and that what hurts me more.

I see Rick get up and walk towards Evie and pull her into a warm embrace. I felt someone staring at me turning I see Ardeth looking at me. I turned away quick I knew if I stared at him any longer I might end up walk towards him and hold him. There's something about his stare at always got to me. I never pinpoint what it was but whatever it is, it still gets to me and makes me feel a certain way.

A few minutes after Rick and Evie went back to sit down with the others while I went to stand at the front of the balloon staring across the horizon. I hear the boys talking about Rick's tattoo the one he got when we were in the orphanage. I remember that day, 20 years ago when I first meet Rick he had barely gotten the tattoo and I called him by his old name. I thought he hated me because he didn't know who I was, at first I thought he was mad at me for leaving him but then I realize he didn't know who I was. At a young age, I remembered my past life and I thought I was going crazy but when I meet Rick, he didn't call me crazy he just went along with whatever I said. I thought that eventually, he would remember but when he never did I stopped talking about our past. He never believed me he always thought I had a vivid imagination.

Adreth was trying to convince Rick about his life as Jabare, I rolled my eyes, Rick wouldn't believe him no matter how many times he tells him. As I tuned out their conversation I hear a distance voice talking and then I see another old memory.

vision/memory:

I see a woman facing my direction with an Egyptian warrior mask on wielding two sais in a fighting stance. This woman was a curvier, shorter and looks younger. I see another woman doing the same as the first woman, but this woman was lean and taller. I looked up and saw my father Pharaoh Seti in the middle, on his left is my older sister Crown Princess Nefertiri and on his right is my betroth Priest Imhotep watching these two women. Suddenly there was a loud noise, the two woman both turned to face the opposite wall with their backs turned to each other. A man shouted and the two woman started to fight. At first, it seems as though none of them had the upper hand. Suddenly the lean woman knocks down the shorter one. You could see the both of them panting. The one on the ground lifts up her masks and holy shit, that's me but I don't remember this day. The other woman mocks me and lifts her mask and what a shocker it, it the harlot Ancksunamun.

 **"Put your mask on, let's not scar that pretty face,"** Ancksunamun taunts me. I glared at her before I got up on my feet again. Suddenly Ancksunamun unarmed me but I started flipping over to the nearby wall and I landed on the while and I grabbed an ax. When I grabbed one I flipped out of the wall and see Ancksunamun throwing to the statue, she flipped to the other wall and grabbed a spear. We meet in the middle and fought once again. As we continue to fight I see my father with a smile and Nefertiri glaring at Imhotep. Imhotep was getting worried for who I don't know. We continue to fight until she had me on the ground again. But this time she had her spear above my freaken throat.

 **"You are learning quickly, Abayomi. I'll have to watch my back,"** she smirks at me and I glared at her.

 **"Yes but don't worry I'll watch mine,"** Ancksuamun's smirks falls.

 **"Bravo, bravo,"** my father Pharaoh Seti comes down the steps along with Nefertiti and Imphotep.

 **"Who better to protect the bracelet of Anubis"** we turn to the bracelet in a chest.

 **"Than my lovely eldest daughter Nefertiri,"** my father says turning to my sister and pulled her next to him smiling at her. The others applauded.

 **"Who better to stay by my side than my future wife, Ancksunamun,"** my father nodded towards her and she bows to him. My father then turns to me with a soft smile.

 **"And who is better to be the wife of my loyal and must trusted friend than my youngest daughter Princess Abayomi,"** he says walking towards me and pulls me into a hug.

 **"Well done daughter, well done,"** As I hug my father I see Imhotep walks past Ancksuman and the gaze at each other. For the first time I paid attention to them and I could see the desire they had for each other. How could I be so blind to that? They didn't seem to hide it and yet we were so blind to not realize it sooner.

Once again we're at the beginning of my dreams when Nefertiti and I at her balcony about to fall to our deaths. And once again we see Imhotep and Ancksunamun being unfaithful, we see our father walk in and get stabbed, and then we fall shouting.

end of vision/memory, Ardeth's POV:

While we were having our conversation Evie kept quiet and blanked out. Rick said that's been happening a lot and that she been having weird visions. So instead of trying to bring her back, he leaves her alone because she gets a lot of information about Ancient Egypt. I grew concerned if Evie been having vision does that mean she remembering her old life just like Deliah? Talking about Deliah she's been avoiding me the whole time which I find understandable. I turn to look at her and she's still in the same spot, staring over the edge of the ship. Now that she isn't paying attention to me I could see how much she has changed. She grew skinner not a lot but she lost some of her curviness. I know that our loss would impact her a lot but I can't help but to blame myself. I let her get hurt, I left her to come with me even though I knew it would be dangerous yet I still let her and I caused her to get hurt. Not only that but we both lose something that night, she lost more than I but I lost the both of them. I feel guilty for all the pain I have caused her over the years.

"NOOO!" Evie shouted falling out of her seat. Rick grabbed her from falling. Seconds later Deliah shouted.

 **"NEFERTITI!"** Deliah leaned forward and fell over the edge. I quickly got up and ran towards her. And thank Allah I got her in time before she fell to her death... for the second time. Jonathan and Rick helped us up. Rick took her from my arms and tightly held her. Calling her an idiot for scaring the hell out of him. Rick wiped away some of his tears as he picked up his sister and walked over to our seat. I notice Evie staring at Deliah with a new expression almost as though this is the first time she has ever laid eyes on her.

When they sat down Deliah turned to me with an expression I knew all too well. She had one of those dreams of her past, the one where she dies along with her sister. I got up and walked over to my seat. Surprisedly when I sat down Deliah came over and sat on my lap and curled up like she used too. Without wasting another second I wrapped my arms around her waist and dropped her close to me. Putting my chin on top of her head I tightly held her. If I didn't get catch her on time I would have lost her like before. I would have lost her like I did all those years ago. I would have lost her like we lost our little miracle. Hearing her sigh of satisfaction I slightly smiled, perhaps Evie was right, maybe we could still fix the damaged I caused.

Evie was explaining to Rick about our past life. She told him that she was the protector of the bracelet and that is why they found it in the first place. I even explained to him that his small yet perfect family resembles the three sides of the pyramids. That this was all pre-ordained thousands of years ago. Rick wasn't looking all too convinced which I find odd, why doesn't he want to admit it?

"What about De? Why did she jump out of the ship?" Rick asked staring at a sleepy Deliah. I looked down and held her tight, whatever she saw must have drained her energy.

"She was the youngest daughter of Pharaoh Seti, my little sister Princess Abayomi..." Evie said staring at Deliah. There was something in her eyes, some kind of emotion. She was staring at Deliah with such guilt in her eyes, did she witness their death?

"She was also the betrothed to Imhotep," she whispers making Jonathan and Rick turned to her.

"No," Jonathan says disbelief, as he turns to Deliha, and Rick turns to his sister.

"No, that bastard didn't marry her-"

"She never got to marry him," I said cutting off Rick. Jonathan and Rick stared at me confused.

"You remember," Evie says. I nodded, looking down at Deliah, pushing away a loose piece of hair from her face.

"Of course I would remember her. My princess Abayomi," I said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Rick asked and I looked at him.

"I know you won't believe me but I'll tell you anyways. You and I were warriors back in ancient times. We both were the generals, I led the upper Egypt while you led the lower Egypt. You were actually appointed to the upper side off Egypt but for some reason, you wanted the lower side. I knew understood why but you did. And since we were generals we were always around the palace and around the pharaoh. Eventually, we went the crown prince and the two princesses. Both beautiful and like every man in Egypt we both fell in love with one of them. You, of course, fell in love with your now wife. Funny, you never did hide your true feeling for her but of course the Pharaoh denied your marriage proposal since she already promised to her brother, Crown Prince Ramses," Jonathan and Rick both made face. If only if they knew that both men were sitting next to her. Evie looks down embarrassed.

"But I... I hid my feeling for the youngest princess. I didn't show her what I truly feel towards her, I was always so formal with her but she... she didn't care. I knew her feeling towards me but I never thought I was good enough for her. She was a royal, a princess and I was just a bastard from the poor class who was lucky enough to raise all the way to the top at a young age. When the Pharaoh announced her marriage to Imhotep I started to get distance... but then she died and she never knew my feeling. Now that I have her close I have lost her again-"

"You didn't lose her," Rick said. I looked up and he's staring at me.

"I may not believe that we are reincarnated nor do I know what happened four years ago but one thing I know for sure is that she hasn't stopped loving you. You haven't and you will not lose her. I see the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. The love is still there, you have to talk to her and fix whatever happened-" he stops me before I had the chance to say anything.

"I don't care, all I care is that my little sister is safe and happy. She is safe and happy whenever she is with you. Who is better to protect her than you? You're the real warrior of God. I won't tell you again fix the problem and make her happy again," Rick said staring into my eyes and I nodded. Throughout Deliah and my relationship never has he said anything nice. I always thought he didn't like me but now I know he approves. Which gives me hope and strength to fix my mistake. Looking down at Deliah curled up on my arms, hopefully, she can find it in her heart to forgive me and take me back. Hopefully one day we can have a beautiful and perfect family like Rick's.


	15. Chapter 15

We finally landed at the temple of Karnak. We all jumped off the balloon. Evie and I ran straight to the towards the temple while Rick and Ardeth went to the train. Evie and I split to cover more ground. I looked everywhere and no sign of Alex or even the others.

"Rick! Deliah!" Evie suddenly screaming, quickly I turned around and ran to her. When I reached her Rick and Ardeth were already there. Evie was holding Alex's tie the one I gave him for his birthday last year.

"Alex left us his tie and he made us a little sandcastle," Evie said looking down.

"It's the temple of Aida Philae," I said crouching down.

"They've gone to Philae," I said looking up at them.

"That's our boy Alex," Rick said. Evie nods and I smiled. Ardeth held out his hand for me and I took it. He helps me up I thanked him before we went back to the balloon.

Once again we were back in the balloon headed to our new destination. When we landed at the temple of Philae we all ran towards the place. And I found Alex's jacket and another sandcastle.

"The great temple of Abu Simbel," I said looking at them.

I see Ardeth roll up a piece of paper and attached it to Horus' leg. Horus flew up to the sky and left us. Rick and Evie headed back to the balloon while I stayed back looking at the sandcastle. I couldn't help but groan in frustration. Suddenly someone's touched my shoulder looking up I see Ardeth with a concerned expression.

"We will find him, Deliah," Ardeth said softly. I appreciated that he worried about my nephew but I couldn't help feeling guilty.

"But will we make it on time, Ardeth?" I asked. I stared into his brown eyes and he frowns.

"Deliah-"I stopped him before he had a chance to say anything else.

"I should have paid more attention to him. I should have been there for him. He shouldn't have gotten kidnapped not when I was there so close. This is my fault-" Ardeth held me by my shoulders and forced me to look at him. His expression was stern yet soft.

"Deliah, this isn't your fault. You tried getting him back but ended up risking your life for him. I know he is your nephew and you would do anything for him but I cannot lose you, Deliah. You cannot blame yourself for what happened to Alex," he tells me. Ardeth cupped my face and stared into my eyes. I saw his expression filled with different emotions. But I know his words had a double meaning. I could see the guilt and shame look in his eyes. I know it hurt him too, losing our little one but it wasn't either of our faults.

"You should take your own advise, love. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened that night.-" Ardeth dropped his hands and left me there. I do not know why he left me there. I thought he wanted to fix this. Last night that's what he said but then why did he leave me here? I swear do not understand that man and one day I'm going to tell him off. Sighing I got up and walked to the balloon where the others waited. Rick was giving me a confused look but I shook my head, telling I don't know.

When we found another sandcastle, Ardeth sends horus another note to his warriors. Sitting down I began thinking about Alex, are they treating him tight? Is he okay? Does he miss us? Is he causing trouble? Is Imhotep okay? I haven't seen him since I stabbed him. Does he hate me for what I did? I mean he shouldn't be mad, he should have seen it coming. He was trying to overtake the world. What will happen if he gets to the scorpion king before we do? As I was thinking about them, I thought of Rick and Evie. Their son got kidnapped by our enemy and now we're running around the world trying to get him back. Their son... I couldn't help but think of Ardeth and our little one. Would we have been good parents? I know I would do anything for my little one and I know Ardeth would too. I remember the day I told him that I was...

"That's the blue Nile down there, we must be out of Egypt by now," Rick said breaking me from my train of thoughts.

"You know in ancient times, all this belong to the Upper Kingdom. The oasis must be around here somewhere," I said turning to him and the others. I could see Rick's and Evie uneasiness.

"Don't worry. We'll find him, guys. He's a smark kind, too smart for his own good," I said making Rick nod and Evie smile.

Turning to the others I see Jonathan looking over the edge, Izzy steering the wheel while humming a song and Ardeth was staring at me from across the ship. I could see him internally fighting with himself but I wonder what he's thinking. We continue to stare at each other for a while until I had enough. Standing up I walked over to him but stopped midway when I heard a strange yet familiar sound. Turning around my eyes widen when I saw a massive wall of water heading our way.

"WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" Izzy yelled out. I heard Ardeth commanded Horus to fly away. I stood in the middle frozen with fear yet amazed.

"IZZY! TURN RIGHT! STARBOARD! STARBOARD!" Rick yelled at Izzy. I was still in the middle not taking my eyes off of the water.

"Imhotep," I whispered as a face suddenly appears and it Imphote's face. Izzy starts up the engines and we all lose our balance. I fell backward falling on the ground and hitting the back of my head. As we continue to escape Imhotep's the ship rocked side to side and water came over us. When we finally escaped Imhotep and his wall of destruction, Ardeth quickly came to my aid and helped me up. I looked at him thanking him, Ardeth nods and stares into my eyes. He didn't let me go and I wasn't complaining I missed being in his arms feeling protective, safe, happy, and warm.

"Something someone forgot to mention, hmmm?" I hear Izzy say.

"Uhh, people," Jonathan said.

Ardeth and I both turned to see what's going on and saw Oasis in front of us.

"Ahm Shere," Ardeth whispered before looking down at me, smiling.

"We made it before them," he says and I nodded. We were stilling holding onto each other. For a second I thought he was going to lean down and kiss me but it didn't happen.

"HE'S BACK!" Izzy shouted gaining our attention. Izzy hits the lever and once again it sends up forward. However this time we weren't too lucky, halfway the engined seemed to die off. We all turn to Izzy who looked embarrassed and worried.

"Well that's not good," Izzy said before slowly going down.

"HANG ON!" Rick shout. Still, in Ardeth's arms, I turn to him with a worried face. He pulls me closer to him as the wave finally caught us, bringing up down.


	16. Chapter 16

Previous Chapter:

"HE'S BACK!" Izzy shouted gaining our attention. Izzy hits the lever and once again it sends up forward. However this time we weren't too lucky, halfway the engined seemed to die off. We all turn to Izzy who looked embarrassed and worried.

"Well that's not good," Izzy said before slowly going down.

"HANG ON!" Rick shout. Still, in Ardeth's arms, I turn to him with a worried face. He pulls me closer to him as the wave finally caught us, bringing up down.

Thankfully no one got seriously hurt, well besides Izzy's man pride when Jonathan said his balloon was cheap. Once we crashed landed, Ardeth quickly came to my aide and made sure I wasn't harmed. I couldn't help but notice the vulnerableness his eyes expressed when he thought I was hurt. In a way, I was glad that he felt that way because it gave me hope that perhaps we can fix our relationship. After the hundredth time, I told Ardeth that I wasn't injured he finally gave in. Rick quickly took charge, telling us what to do. I retrieved my bag and gun, turning to the others, I started to pass them their stuff. Izzy kept complaining about how he couldn't fix his stupid balloon with any gas to lift it.

"If anyone could fill this thing up with hot air... it's you," Rick slapped Izzy's shoulder. Izzy rolled his eyes mumbling that he wasn't too sure about it. I notice Jonathan stealing back his staff and this time he didn't get caught by Izzy since he's too worried about his balloon.

"Horus," Ardeth calls and Horus lands on his arm. Ardeth sent a message letting his commanders know what's happening. The faithful bird flies off leaving us here.

"So what's the plan, brother?" I asked walking toward them.

"Find some higher ground," Rick says before a gunshot rang out followed by a loud shriek. We all froze knowing what just happened. Ardeth turned around shocked.

"HORUS!" Ardeth screams for his friend but he never returns.

"I must go," Ardeth said turning to us, well mostly me. I looked away from him, I knew if something like this happened he would put his people first. He always did put them first, even after all this time. I mean I know I'm being irresponsible and I know Ardeth is very important to his people, but can't he be selfish for once, can't he put himself first?

"Wait," Rick said, Ardeth turns to him.

"I must let the commanders know where we are. If the army of Anubis rises," Rick cuts him off.

"You can't, I need you to help me find my son," Rick said panicking. There was a small silence for a moment until Ardeth surprised me.

"Then first I shall help you," I turned to him with eye wides. He looks at me before turning to a grateful Rick.

"Thank you," Ardeth nodded at Rick. The others started to walk leaving Ardeth and me alone.

"You're serious?" I asked not really believing it. Ardeth comes and touches my cheek, staring at my eyes and smiles.

"Didn't I tell you, I would help you find Alex?" he asked.

"Thank you," I said softly, Ardeth's smiled grew.

"Let's catch up with the others," I nodded. We turned around and began walking. I saw Evie giving me a wink and even though I rolled my eyes at her I blushed.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

We finally made our way on top of a hill, giving us a full advantage. Rick and the others were cleaning their guns while I was looking around, something wasn't right.

"Do you hear that?"I broke the silence and they turn to me confused.

"What?" Ardeth asked from behind me and I turned to him with a frown.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Ardeth, Rick, Evie and I began looking around, wondering why it was silent. I see Jonathan messing around.

"My word, I say chaps look at this. The heads, I'd love to know how the did that," Jonathan said staring at the heads in the trees before he turns to us.

"Just curious," he said as we all give him a dirty look. Ardeth carefully walks around me and head to Jonathan as he picks up a gun.

"Any good with that?" Ardeth asked. I turned to him and smirked, I knew what he was trying to do.

"Any good? Three times Fox and Hounds champions, I'll have you know," Jonathan brags.

"Any good with that?" Jonathan mocks Ardeth and looks down at his sword.

"You'll know soon enough," Ardeth said before unsheathing his sword and held it against Jonathan's throat.

"The only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by taking off his head," Ardeth smirks at a scared Jonathan.

"I-I'll remember that," Jonathan stutters. Ardeth removed his sword, puts it back and he looks at me. I smirked and he winks at me before turning around. Shaking my head I turned around and face down.

Looking at the tall trees, I couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. Something was coming and we should all be prepared. Glancing at my brother, I see Rick showing Evie how to use one of the guns just before kissing her. I looked away to give them some privacy. Suddenly a hand touches my shoulder causing me to jump back.

"Don't scare me like that," I said when I see Ardeth looking at me with a frown.

"What's the matter?" he asked. I looked into his brown eyes, thinking this might be the last time I would ever get to see them. Perhaps this will be the last time I would ever see him or even my family. And if so then I won't lie to myself or to them.

"I'm scared," I said. Ardeth pulls me into his arms and I hugged him tightly. Neither of us said anything. I held him tighter realizing that all those years I spend away from him was pointless. Because I knew he spends them alone without me, missing me and I did the same. I'm a dumbass for leaving him, I should have stayed with him, I should have stayed and waited for him. I should have never left him, we could have mourned together but instead, I caused us more pain.

"I'm sorry," I whisper and I felt Ardeth shake his head, disagreeing.

"No, I should be the one who is sorry. I left like a coward, I left you to carry all the weight of losing him. I am sorry," Ardeth holds tighten and so did mine.

"I thought leaving you was a good idea. I only took the assignment because I thought you would move on, find someone who can keep you safe and live a safe life," I pulled away from him and stared into his eyes.

"I don't want a safe life. I don't want a normal boring life. Don't you understand that my life isn't safe without you in it? Yes, things will go bad now and then but you keep me safe and happy. All I want is you, Ardeth. You're all I ever wanted in this and in my last life. I love you more than I thought was possible. I need you, I want you, and I love you no matter what happens,"

"I am sorry for leaving. I love you, Deliah. Always and forever," Ardeth said before he pulls me into a passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Previous Chapter:

"I'm sorry," I whisper and I felt Ardeth shake his head, disagreeing.

"No, I should be the one who is sorry. I left like a coward, I left you to carry all the weight of losing him. I am sorry," Ardeth holds tighten and so did mine.

"I thought leaving you was a good idea. I only took the assignment because I thought you would move on, find someone who can keep you safe and live a safe life," I pulled away from him and stared into his eyes.

"I don't want a safe life. I don't want a normal boring life. Don't you understand that my life isn't safe without you in it? Yes, things will go bad now and then but you keep me safe and happy. All I want is you, Ardeth. You're all I ever wanted in this and in my last life. I love you more than I thought was possible. I need you, I want you, and I love you no matter what happens,"

"I am sorry for leaving. I love you, Deliah. Always and forever," Ardeth said before he pulls me into a passionate kiss.

Before Rick and Ardeth went down the hill, Rick gave me a hug whispering that I'll always be his little sister. I hugged him tight before pulling away.

"Come back to me. You promised you'll never leave me, so you better come back to me," I said seriously looking into Rick's eyes. I knew my eyes were watery but I didn't care. I wanted my brother to come back to me, I want everyone to come back safe and alive. Rick's eyes soften, he kissed my cheek and nods, he turns around to give Ardeth and I a moment.

"You better come back to me. I don't want to lose you," I said as I pull Ardeth into a hug. Ardeth squeezes a little tighter.

"I'll leave right after we find Alex," he said pulling away. I looked at him worried that was the thing I feared the most. I didn't want him running off to a place where there's a higher chance of dying.

"But after that, I'm coming for you. And it'll be just like before, running away from danger. We'll do it together. You and I," Ardeth wiped away a tear from my cheek. I pulled Ardeth in a passionate kiss and I kissed him as if this was the last time I'll ever see him. Ardeth response back with the same kind of kiss, at this moment, it was just him and I. No one and nothing else in the world matter just the two of us. Ardeth pulls away and stares into my eyes. Once again he kisses me softly before turning around and leaving with Rick. I watched my only brother and the love of my life head directly towards danger.

"They'll come back to us," Evie said as she pats my shoulder for comfort. I turn to her and smiled.

"They better," I said and she smiles. We both turn to where our love left. Jonathan made his way to us. From where we stood we could see a faint glow of the torches carried by Imhotep's men. Suddenly the wind picked up and across the dark sky, thunder and lightning appeared filling the silence of the jungle.

"Jonathan," Evie said making him turn to her.

"That's my husband and son down there. Make me proud," Jonathan looks at her directly in the eyes.

"Today's that day," Jonathan said and he turns to me, silently telling me he won't miss. I nodded at him and turn back down.

"Get ready," Evie and I crouched down while Jonathan stood up with his gun ready.

I see Rick and Ardeth by a clearing and they looked around. A little behind them the faint glow of torches could be seen but they were spreading out. I had a bad feeling, something wasn't right. All of a sudden we hear screaming and one by one some of Imhotep's men fell to the ground. Their yells echoed all around us and shots were fired desperately trying to kill whatever was attacking them down there. From all the way up here I couldn't tell who they were against but that didn't matter to me. I had to keep Rick and Ardeth safe. Just as the shots began Rick and Ardeth headed towards the yelling and that's when we started to shot.

As I was shooting I kept a close eye on Ardeth and I knew Evie was keeping a close on Rick. I find it funny that it was now the princesses who were keeping their warriors safe. I continue to shot at the men, killing some and missing other but that didn't matter. Whatever was out there, it was killing the men and I tried my best in keeping Ardeth and Rick safe, hoping they'll get to Alex in time.

"DAD!" Alex shouts.

"ALEX!" Rick shouted back.

Looked over my shoulder and I looked at Evie. Never in my life did I see that expression on her face. She wore a fierce and determined look shooting down any men who tried to hurt her husband and son. She killed two men who tried sneaking up on Rick. I saw that Lock-Nah had Alex back against a tree. He raises his sword to kill Alex but just then, Rick comes to the rescue. He tackles Alex out of the way of putting Alex on his shoulder and started to run away. As Rick and Alex ran away, Ardeth and Lock-Nah started to fight. I kept my attention on them just in case Ardeth needs my help. At first, Lock-Nah seemed to be winning but Ardeth wins in the end by slitting Lock-Nah's throat. Ardeth watches Lock-Nah falls to his knees not noticing the men sneaking up on him. I shot the men behind Ardeth, he turns around shocked seeing the man fall down. Ardeth then looks up at me, I still had the gun in front of me and then I put it on my back. Ardeth nod at me and I nod at him. For a short second, we stared at each other's eyes before he went running towards his commanders and his warriors. With a heavy heart, I watched Ardeth leave.

"Let's go," Evie said and I turn to her nodding. Evie, Jonathan and I ran down the hills and head towards Alex and Rick. We meet them in the clearing. Rick put Alex and he starts running towards Evie.

"Mom!" Alex hugs her and she hugs him back.

"Nice shot," Rick compliments me.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

"What were those creepy little pigmies?" Jonathan asked making us turn to him.

"Oh, nothing, just the locals, nothing to worry about," Rick said trying to catch his breath.

"You sure?" Jonathan asked not believing him. Rick nods a trying to calm Jonathan down. Evie release Alex, they looked at us. I ruffled Alex's hair and he groans.

"No one will ever believe you when you tell them about your summer vacations," I joked. Rick, Evie, and Jonathan laughed but Alex didn't he had a worried face.

"What's wrong, Alex?" I asked and the other turn to him.

"Come on, mom. Come on, dad. We have to get to the pyramid. have to get the bracelet off NO!" Alex exclaims trying to pull Rick's hand.

"Leave it on, Alex. It looks good on you," Jonathan said holding his chest.

"NO! You guys don't understand. He told me the bracelet will kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun. TODAY" Alex said. We all turn to look shocked.

"Oh my God," Evie said before we all turned around hearing a strange noise.

"Time to go," Rick said causing us to run.

"I thought you said it was nothing," I heard Jonathan said.

We continue to run but then I notice there was only four of us and not five. Looking around I sighed, damn it.

"We lost Jonathan," I shouted and I heard them groan.

"He'll show up, he always does," Rick shouted back. Well, that's true, I thought. We reached a gorge with a large fallen tree reaching the other side. Rick pushes Alex, Evie and me on the tree letting us take the lead.

"Wait for me," Jonathan shouts not far behind.

"Hurry up, Jonathan," Evie screams. I notice Rick looking for something and I see a stick of dynamite in his hand.

"What's that for?" I asked as Jonathan jumps off the tree.

"Oh nothing, just a little something in case of emergencies," Rick said nonchalantly. He then throws it towards the tiny little mummies coming our way. One of them catches it and hold it like a torch before it explodes destroying the only path crossing both ways.

"RICK," Evie exclaims looking behind her. We turn to see watch she's staring and we notice the sun rising.

"Come on Alex," Rick grabs Alex and they start running with us following behind them. We could see the pyramid ahead.

"Dad, the bracelet," Alex stops and groans. Rick scoops him up in his arms and runs ahead of us. We lose sight of them both, Evie starts to panic but that only makes us run faster. We start running again and soon we reached the edge of the forest, running start towards the path. Hoping that Alex and Rick made it in time because if they don't then... I don't want to know what will happen.


	18. Chapter 18

3rd POV:

Rick and Alex barely made it in time just as the sun rises behind them. They both flew through the air and hit the ground, they both gasping for air.

"You know, it isn't easy being a dad," Rick said turning to his son, Alex.

"Yeah I know, you raised aunt Deliah," Alex smirked at him and Rick laughs.

"But you do it really good, dad," Alex pats his shoulders.

"Thanks," Rick bringing his son in for a hug.

Deliah, Evie, and Jonathan came out of the jungle and stayed in the courtyard. Breathing a sigh of relief seeing that Rick and Alex made it on time.

"They made it thank god," Evie said causing Jonathan and Deliah to nod.

"Yes good," Jonathan said as Anck-Su-Namun comes out from behind a statue and sneaks behind Evie. Deliah turns around and sees Anck-Su-Namun about to stabs Evie. Deliah pushed Evie out of the way making her hit the ground just too see Anck-Su-Namun stab Deliah. Deliah groans but she wasn't looking at her no, she was looking at Imhotep who looks away from her. Instead of helping her, Imhotep throws Jonathan out of the way.

"NOOOOO! DELIAAAHHH" Rick shouts, running out of the pyramid. Anck-Su-Namun pulls out the dagger and Deliah falls. Evie went in shock as she sees Deliah's body fall onto the ground and once again sacrificing her life for Evie. Evie suddenly snaps out of it and rush over to Deliah, kneeling beside a dying Deliah.

"WHY? Why do you always do that?" Evie questioned Deliah's actions. Evie couldn't help but sob, holding onto Deliah left hand while her other was putting pressure on her stomach wound.

"DELIAH!" Rick shouts as he kneels beside his sister.

Alex sprints behind his dad, he looks to his left just too see Imhotep's facing Deliah then turning forward. Anck-Su-Namun holding the book of the dead and before she walks inside the pyramid with Imotep she turns to Alex and mockingly waves at him.

"Jonathan, Jonathan," Rick calls out to his brother-in-law just as Alex shouts for his aunt.

"She's going to be okay, right dad?" Alex asked as Rick looks at his sister with tears falling his face. Hearing her son's questions, Evie couldn't help but feel guilty for what has happened to her sister-in-law.

"She's going to be fine, she's going to be fine," Rick said trying to be convincing but who was he kidding? He knew his little sister was dying and he hated it. He wasn't there to protect her just like he promised. He failed his promised, he failed her, she protected his wife when it was supposed to be him and since he failed his little sister she was going to pay the price.

Jonathan approach them looking at Deliah with a guilty face, he was thankful that she saved his sister but he didn't want her to die.

"Take him, take him," Rick said pointing to his son. He didn't want him to witness his godmother dying. Jonathan takes his nephew away from them. Evie cried harder when she sees Deliah barely managing to keep her eyes open. Jonathan hugs Alex as Deliah dies in her older brother's arms.

"Oh my god, you're gonna make it. You'll be fine. What do I do? What do I do, Dee? Please don't leave, please don't leave me. I can't... I can't do this without you," Rick begs his sister but it was no uses, they all knew she wasn't going to make it. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Y-you were going to be an uncle," Deliah said in a soft voice. They all started at her surprised.

"What?" Rick asked in disbelief.

"You were going to be an uncle, Rick. I lost a baby boy. I was going to name him after you," they could barely hear Deliah's voice. Evie stared at Deliah understanding why she was always so worried when it came to Alex and his safety. Now she understands she didn't want her to lose Alex like she did with her son. Rick stared at his sister, he couldn't believe it. After all this time, he never knew what happened all those years ago. He didn't understand why she never told him, told them that she lost her only child.

"It wasn't his fault, Ardeth. He tried saving him but he couldn't. Don't blame him" Deliah's breathing slowed down and Rick panicked even more.

"No, no, no. Stay with me, Dee. Stay with us. What am I going to tell Ardeth? What am I going to tell him when he finds out that he lost you too?" Rick was using the guilt card on her, somehow hoping it'll make her stay with him.

"T-tell him I love him" with those said Deliah took her final breath. Rick stared at her with wide eyes.

"NOOO DELIAH,! NOO!" Rick pulled Deliah into this chest, holding her, begging her to come back. He didn't care if he seemed weak at that moment, his little sister just died and he couldn't hold in his tears. As he held her, he started to remember their time together. He realized that they were going to be memories now, she won't be there anymore. He held her tight, crying more and more, asking her for forgiveness. Asking her to forgive him for not protecting her like she has always protected them.

Their sobs echoed throughout the jungle. Their thoughts drifted to Ardeth, how were they going to break the news to him? They just found out that they lost a child and now he lost Deliah without even knowing.

The curator lifted up the bracelet that Alex once wore, he walked down the flight of stairs. Imhotep and Anck-sun-namun entered the creepy underground temple of Scorpion King. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, a bright light comes out from Imhotep's chest and leaving him visibly shaken. Imhotep then tries to use his powers to lift a statue, although it shakes nothing else happens. He does it again just for the same thing to happen.

"The great god Anubis has a taken my powers. It seems he wants me to fight as a mortal," Imhotep said looking around the room.

"Stay here," Rick tells Alex as he releases him from a hug. Rick then walks over to Evie and kisses her a goodbye. He nods at Jonathan who nods back. Before walking away, he stares at his little sister. It seems as though she is peacefully sleeping, her arms covering her stabbed wound, and her face had no hint of suffering. Turning around he walks into the temple, wanting to kill Imhotep more than ever. He wants revenge, he demands to avenge his little sister. He wants to kill the scorpion king and get this all over with, so he can burry Deliah the proper way. He didn't want her to be here any longer.

The curator enters a room filled with scarab beetles and uses the bracelet to part them. He then makes his way over to a statue, he places his arm with the bracelet in. AS he does a golden light spreads across the room, whereas outside a large shadow of a scorpion form and flies across the lands, stopping near the Medjais.

"So it begins," Ardeth looks around and he couldn't help but feel like something bad happened. He looks up to the heavens and prays that Deliah is safe and alive. He asked Allah if he didn't make it he wanted to her stay happy, to find someone who would love her, someone who can protect her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ancient Egyptian**

The youngest O'Connell looks down at this dead godmother, wondering why did this happen to her. Why must she die before her time? Why did God have to be so cruel to take her away? Alex looks up at the sky, tears falling down his face, he blames Gods for letting his aunt die. The strongest person, besides his father, lays dead right before his eyes. Not wanting to be made anymore, he looks at his mother still kneeling beside her dead best friend, Deliah. Evie wasn't making any noise but Alex saw her body shaking knowing that she was crying silently. Alex turns to his uncle who still had tears falling down his guilty face. It looks like Jonathan has mature within this few moments, Jonathan has the most serious yet guilty expression and Alex knew what his uncle was thinking. Yes, his uncle Jonathan was thankful that his little sister Evie was alive but he was sad and felt guilty that one of his close friend and his family member sacrificed her life to keep Evie alive. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Jonathan was silently saying. Just by the way he was staring at Deliah's dead body, anyone would understand that Jonathan was telling Deliah that he was going to protect Rick in her absence. Despite being somewhat weak, Jonath was going to help protect Rick, his little sister Evie, and his nephew and godson Alex, just like the way Deliah always did. Perhaps Deliah's death wasn't a bad thing, after all, perhaps her death was an excuse to push everyone. Push them, letting them know that life was to short and that everyone had to enjoy it before it ends.

All of a sudden Alex felt arms wrapping around his body, looking at the person who was hugging him. Alex saw his uncle Jonathan trying to comfort him.

"Alex I know you're hurting right now, but think of it this way. Deliah has gone to a better place, a place where she can meet her young one," finding out about Deliah's failed pregnancy was a big shocker to everyone. They didn't know how to hand the information. They now understand why Deliah acted the way she did after she came from visiting Ardeth that very day. Now they know why she locked herself in her room for three days, three days without talking to anyone, three days without eating, without any communication to the outside world. They now understood her protectiveness of Alex, they now understand why she spoiled Alex. She saw her little one in Alex and knowing this it hurt them even more. Knowing she will never experience that kind of love again with Ardeth...

Ardeth, they all wonder what they will tell him. What are they going to say when he asks for her. What will he do when they tell him that she died protecting Evie from Ancksunamun's assassination. Poor Ardeth, they feel bad for him. Not only has he lost his little baby but now Deliah. Why can't that man get a break?

Listening to Jonathan, Alex sniffs trying to stay strong like his aunt, but it was no use. He couldn't do it, he couldn't be strong because she was always there whenever he cried, whenever he felt sad or when he was down. Deliah always knew what was going in his mind, she knew how to cheer him up and now that she wasn't there to help him, who will? Alex couldn't take it any longer, tears began falling down his dirt covered face," Alex don't cry. You know she wouldn't want you to be sad," hearing this Evie looked at her son and her brother. Wiping her tears away, she tried to get up but it was no use. Her body was exhausted from crying and she felt weak, almost numbed.

"Jonathan's right, Deliah wouldn't want us to cry. Instead, she would have wanted us to smile, even if it hurts she would want us to smile," Evie said once again wiping her tears. Jonathan looks at her sister, once again feeling guilty of was happened to Deliah. He couldn't help but get angry at himself for not being strong enough to help Deliah or fast enough to stop Ancksunamun. He couldn't help but think of Rick at his moment, Rick lost so much and now he doesn't have his little sister. But he made a promise to Deliah, a promise to get stronger and be a better person for his family.

"That's right, you know like it says in the good book," Jonathan was trying to cheer his nephew but he didn't know if he was trying to cheer Alex or himself. Suddenly, Alex's head snaps up and stares at Jonathan in disbelief. Quickly he looks at Deliah's body, "that's it," he whispers. His comment catches Jonathan's attention, he looks at Alex confused, "what?" he asked. Alex didn't want to be rude but he ignored his uncle, getting out of Jonathan's arms Alex goes straight to his mother who was still kneeling beside Deliah.

"Mother, we have to get inside the temple. I know a way to bring aunt Deliah back," Alex looks at his mother's hazel eyes. Evie looks at Alex confused for a while trying to understand what he was thinking. "Alex-," Alex cuts his mother off by gently touching her cheek and smiling softly.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," he said softly. Once again Evie looks at her son not understanding what he meant by that. But Alex expression was begging her to trust him, desperately begging her to trust him. Evie glances at Deliah's body before looking into her son's blue eyes. She wonders what he was planning but she knew she had to trust him, Deliah wouldn't hesitate in agreeing with his plan. Sighing she nods and Alex's smile grew. Kissing her cheek, Alex runs to Jonathan who was still on the floor looking confused, Alex pulls Jonathan's arm trying to get him up, " Come on uncle Jon. Come one! Let's save aunt Deliah."

Without another way, Jonathan gets up and goes to Deliah's lifeless body. Before picking her up he looks at Evie silently asking 'are we really going in there with her?' Sighing once again Evie nods and this time Jonathan sighs. Thinking to himself Jonathan hopes whatever Alex is planning will work. Picking up Deliah they make their way into the gold pyramid.

Inside the pyramid, Imhotep's curator groans as he tries to release his hand from the scorpion statue. Hearing the curator's groans Rick cautiously walks towards him. Seeing Rick enter, the curator turns to him with a wicked smirk, "you're late O'Connell. I have released the army of Anubis." Upon hearing this, Rick stops and looks at the curator with such hateful eyes. Rick sighs in anger, but knowing that Ardeth and his warriors were out there ready to defeat Anubis' army he wasn't so worried. Rick stops briefly and thinks about Deliah, knowing that she's dead what will he tell Ardeth? Hopefully, when this is all over, he will take Ardeth with him to have a long chat. The curator continues to talk but Rick is ignoring him, shaking his head, Rick sees a double-edged ax and swaps his torch.

"Lord Imhotep shall soon kill the Scorpion King and take command," Rick turns to the curator who was still had his hand stuck in the wall.

"Not after I get through with him," Rick said in a low and deadly voice, his expression matched his voice. Seeing Rick's expression the curator began douting Imhotep's power, right before the curator's eyes was the God of War, Montu. The curator opened his mouth to say something but instead, he let out a scream of agony as his arm is mutilated. Surprised by the scream Rick jumps up and points the ax in the curator's direction, Rick ready himself to fight. After a few seconds of the curator's screams, he pulls out his hand which was now deformed, the flesh of his hand gone just the bone shown. Rick looks at it with disgust before letting out a small nervous chuckle, he turns around and walks towards where he thinks the Scorpion King would be.

Imhotep and Ancksunamun walk towards the entrance of the grand hall in which the Scorpion King stayed. Imhotep takes off his black cloak, turning to his lover, **"I must face the Scorpion King alone."** Ancksunamun gasp in horror and tightly hold his arms, **"no you must not! Without your powers, he will kill you!"** She didn't believe he just said that. She didn't believe he was strong enough to take him without his powers. For a short second Imhotep's eye's shown hurt but it quickly went away. Imhotep pulls his arms away from his lover, shaking his head he looks at her and cockily says, **"Nothing can stop us."** He takes the black book for her hand and shows her way he meant. Even with it, she doesn't believe he would survive without it. She grabs the book from Imhotep's hand and sets it down on a pillar next to her. She turns to him, holding his face and looks into his brown eyes. Searching for something within Ancksunamun's eyes, Imhotep pulls her into an intimate kiss. Even though it was a passionate kiss it was a short one, Imhotep quickly lets Ancksunamun go and rushes off into the hall with his head held high. As he goes inside, Ancksunmun is screaming for him to return but he doesn't listen to her.

Walking through an unknown hallway, Alex, Evie, and Jonathan who's carrying Deliah start looking around trying to figure out how to find the Scorpion King's chamber. Alex leading the way with a torch in his hand, "you know this can only be done by someone who can read ancient Egyptian. I don't know about you but I'm a tab rusty, last time I tried to read ancient Egyptian was before you were even born," Jonathan says breaking the awkward silence.

When Alex and Evie didn't reply he continued, "Evie might not be able to read it since she's still in shocked," Jonathan and Alex turns to Evie who looks down embarrassed. Yes, she admits she's doesn't know if she can correctly read without messing it all up. Suddenly Alex runs to the wall ahead of them and begins to read the hieroglyphs. He quickly turns around and sees his mother and uncle hurrying behind him. The three of them looks both ways before Jonathans speaks up, "what way now?"

"We go to the right," Alex says as if its the most obvious thing in the world. Both Evie and Jonathan looks at him, "how'd you know?" Jonathan asks his nephew. Evie looks at her son she didn't know he could read ancient Egyptian, she never taught him.

"It's basically saying this way to the Scorpion King," Alex looks at them before turning to Deliah, a soft yet bittersweet smile appears on his face. "Aunt Deliah encouraged me to learn ancient Egyptian and besides I wanted to surprise mom. So she taught me in secret," Jonathan and Evie look at Alex before looking at Deliah, thanking her even more. She has done so much for them and not once has she asked for something in return. After a while, Alex grabs Evie's hand and pulls her down the right corridor. Watching Evie and Alex walk away Jonathan looks down at Deliah with a soft smile, "even now that you're gone you can still make us smile." His smile turns serious, "this might just work, Dee," he would only say her nickname whenever he was serious. He likes her name, Deliah and he thought it was a shame to shorten it. Taking a deep breath, Jonathan begins walking down the right corridor.

Meanwhile, in the hot desert, the army of Anubis was forming, thousands of Anubis warriors being created. Fear crossed Ardeth's face thinking this was it for him. So he did what any man would do in this situation, he prayed for his loved one. He wanted his family back in his village to stay strong and he knew they would, they were Medjai's warriors of God and he knew no matter what they'll always be strong. But most importantly he prayed for his love, Deliah. He prayed that no matter what happened to him, even if he didn't survive he wanted her to be happy and if that meant to be with someone else then so be it. He wouldn't hold a grudge towards her, no he would be happy because even in death he'll always love her. Looking up at the sky, he whispered her name once more, just by saying her name it gave him the strength to continue forward. He knew that she was fighting her own battle and that she will wait for him in the end, because they love each other more than thousands of years and surely this wasn't the end of them.

Ancksunamun was idling leaning against a pillar waiting for Imhotep to call for her. Suddenly a cough caught her attention, turning around she sees the reincarnation of the Egyptian Crown Prince Ramses. However this Ramses was nothing like the previous one, so she knew he had no chance of beating her this time. Jonathan standing there holding up his fists, letting her know that he was challenging her in a fight. Jonathan didn't like that Evie sends him to fight off the evil Ancksunamun but to avenge Deliah, he would gladly do.

"It's time someone taught you a lesson wench... Come one," he starts to bounce around on his toes, waving his fist around. Ancksunamun stalks towards him not even noticing Alex had lifted the black book of the living from the pillar.

"This is for my dear little sister," Jonathan says as Ancksunamun is walking towards him about to begin the fight.

Rick marches forwards into the grand hall where Imhotep is trying to summon the Scorpion King. As he goes further into the room he could hear a loud yet soft sound, resounding over and over again. Rick hid behind a pillar as he sees the bastard Imhotep hitting a bong with the symbol of a scorpion. For a moment, Rick wonders what he's doing but then it hits him. He soon realizes that Imhotep is trying to summon the King himself, taking this opportunity Rick runs and jumps over a pit, a pit that seems to be the souls of the damned people. Seeing Rick jump over them, they try to grab him but he was too high up and they roar in anger. A loud roar echoes throughout the hall almost making Rick lose his balance and fall into the pit, but with luck, Rick gains his balance back. After regaining his balance, Rick swung his ax at Imhotep who blocks it in time but stumbles under the force of it. The force of the attack made their weapons break and now they had to fight the manly way.

As they continue to fight, Rick hit Imhotep in the face making him take three steps back. Rick stands there with a smirk but wasn't satisfied this was the only way he could avenge Deliah's death. Imhotep raises his hand and wipes away the blood, seeing Rick face he knew why he was fighting him. He knew that Rick wasn't fighting to save the world, well in a way it was, but most importantly he was fighting him because Ancksunamun had killed Abayomi.

 **"So you wish to kill me? And then you would kill the Scorpion King and send his arm back to the underworld. This I cannot allow,"** Imhotep said, even though Rick cannot fully understand ancient Egyptian that doesn't mean he doesn't know some words. Throughout his life, Deliah has tried to teach him this language, for some reason she kept pushing him to learn it. When Ardeth told them about their old life, he understood her reasons. Although he thought it was silly he knew why she wanted him to know the language. Perhaps she thought if he learned the language then perhaps his old memories would come back.

"I don't care about the Scorpion King or his army, this is for Deliah," Rick replied with a growl, his expression darken saying her name. Yes, it's only been a few hours since she died but within these few hours, it seems like a lifetime for Rick.

Hearing Abayomi new name, Imhotep couldn't help but feel guilty. She didn't deserve to die, Ancksunamun only wanted to kill Nefertiti for calling the guards on them that night. He should have seen it coming, he should have known better, of course, his little princess would have sacrificed her life so that her older sister would have lived. But he didn't see it and now like before she died. From the very start, his hatred towards the royal family never included second princess and his betrothed Abayomi. However, she was just an unlucky person in the midst of the war.

 **"Let's end this, Jabare,"** when Rick heard that name, something in him snapped, something in him made him want to kill Imhotep even more. Rick and Imhotep circled each other menacingly before once again engaging in a combat against each other.

Ardeth rode his horse up and down the front line, his men behind him ready to fight for the good of the world. Ardeth stops and faces forwards, the army of Anubis made their way forwards, each side staring across ready for a fight. Seeing the army of Anubis, Ardeth puts on his commander face, remembering Deliah's beautiful face. Ardeth raises his sword and shouts, just then his men followed shouting out. The Anubis warriors did the same. As both armies continue to shout, they began ran towards each other, when they were close they clashed their swords and the battle began.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ancient Egyptian**

Alex grabs the book as Ancksunamun and Jonathan walking around in a circle. Evie stayed behind guarding Deliah. When Alex cames back, for some reason her mind wasn't working she knew she was in shock but she didn't realize it was affecting her ability to read. Alex looks at his mother and knew what she was thinking, he gently touches her hand and Evie look at her son with teary eyes.

"It's okay, I got this," Alex reassures her mother. A few seconds she nods and lets him do the work. She left bad because she wanted to help Deliah, she blamed herself for Deliah's death and right now she couldn't read some words to help her dear sister out.

Back with Jonathan and Ancksunamun, they circle each other. Jonathan still had his hands up while Ancksunamun looks at him with a smirk. They begin fighting, Ancksunamun lands a punch on his face making Jonathan stumble back.

Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, "is that all you got?" Jonathan asked making Ancksunamun's smirk grow.

Ardeth and his men were fighting the Anubis army. Both sides were clashing their swords trying to stab their enemies. Ardeth was holding the frontier, killing his opponent with one swing. Ardeth rides on his horse as he throws his sword and with his good aim he killed one of the jackals (Anubis warrior), Ardeth then grabs it out of the sand and continues to fight. Unfortunately, Ardeth was knocked out of his horse and was forced to fight on the ground. In the background, you could hear the swords hitting each other, men groaning as they're being stabbed. You could see both men dropping on the knees and then on the ground, dead.

As Jonathan and Ancksunamun continue to fight, she spots something and goes towards a statue. Seeing Ancksunamun grabs two knives, Jonathan looks over to his sister and nephew, "hurry up, Alex," Jonathan says in worry. Ancksunamun looks over and sees Alex reading the book of the dead, while the reincarnation of crown princess Nefertiti was with her rival second princess Abayomi. Fearing that they might bring Abayomi back to life, Ancksunamun turns around and tries to kill the reincarnation crown prince Ramses.

As Jonathan and Ancksunamun continue to fight, Alex was reading the book while Evie was holding Deliah's hand, praying that Alex's plan will work. Alex was about to finish but he came across a symbol he didn't know, so he turns to his mother for help.

"Mom what does this mean?" Alex asked his mother. Evie looks at the book and completely blanked out, seeing his mother's expression Alex freaked out. If she didn't don't then that means Jonathan wouldn' either. But something in his told him to ask anyway, you may never know when Jonathan would surprise someone.

"Uncle John, I don't know what this last symbol is," Alex shouts as he sees Ancksunamun swings her weapon to close to Jonathan's face. Jonathan was lucky enough to be able to dodge it without receiving a scratch. He slightly turns to where they were and sees Evie with a blank expression and Alex with a panic expression. If Evie didn't know then surely he wouldn't but then Jonathan shook his head, this wasn't time to feel down. Deliah needed his help so he had to try.

"What does it look like?" Jonathan asked his nephew as Ancksunamun walks towards his.

"It's... a bird... a stork" Alex replies moving his arms up and down, trying to show his uncle. Jonathan looks at Alex with a happy face, "I know that one! I know that one," however before he could tell Alex, Ancksunamun grabs Jonathan by his throat.

"Then what is it?" Alex shouted back.

"Amenophis," Jonathan replied as he holds Ancksunamun's hand from stabbing him. Alex looks down with a smile, "that's it." As Alex begins reading the black book again suddenlt a bright golden glow appears in front of him and Evie. Upon seeing the golden glow, Evie comes out of her blank expression and looks down with eyes wide.

With Rick and Imhotep, the two men continue to fists fight and neither of them backing down. One was fighting to rule the world while the other was fighting to avenge his little sister. But both men didn't know that they were secretly fighting for the love of their precious little princess Abayomi. Despite not helping Abayomi when Ancksunamun had killed her, Imhotep wanted to kill Rick not because he hates him, in his life and in his old. But because in both live he had the love of the little second princess. In both lives, Rick/Jabare had the chance to see her grow up, to become a wonderful person and in both in he had the love of Abayomi. Yes, it was a brotherly love but it was love, something that Imhotep knew he could never get from her. So, Imhotep became jealous of Rick and decided to kill him.

Imhotep came up with a plan, a plan to kill Rick, a plan to kill the Scorpion King, rule the world and to revive Abayomi and have her by his side. Ankenman will be his lover but Abayomi will be his Queen just as it was fated to be. And with Rick dead no one can stop him, not even the Gods can stop him from having his way.

Back with Alex and the others, Jonathan and Ancksunamun continue to fight. Anckusunman rips Jonathan's coat with her knife, as she's about to stab him a small yet strong hand grabs her. Ancksunamun and Jonathan both turn to see who it was, both thinking it was Evie but got surprised when they saw the person. Deliah/Abayomi was standing there with fierce eyes staring at Ancksunaman as one hand was on Ancksunamun's wrist. Suddenly Deliah pushes Ancksunamun back causing her to stumble back. Jonathan looks at Deliah shocked that Alex's plan worked but happy that she was back.

"I'll deal with her, while you take Alex and Evie to find Rick," Deliah says without taking her off Ancksunuman. Jonathan looks at Deliah worried, she shouldn't be fighting when she just came back from the dead.

"De-" she cuts him off. "Jonathan do this for me, please. You promised you'll take care of Rick for me. Go find my brother," Deliah turns to Jonathan with a soft grateful expression. Seeing Deliah's expression Jonathan couldn't deny her request. Yes, he said he'll protect Rick and she was right. With a nod, Jonathan turns around and head to his little sister and nephew.

"No Dee, it's too dangerous!" Evie shouts at Deliah. She just got he back she didn't want to lose her again. She didn't want to go through the pain of knowing she couldn't protect her little sister. Deliah turns to Evie with a gentle expression, "save Rick."

Evie couldn't help but nod, something about Deliah was different, something about made her seems as though she wasn't the same Deliah that she knew. Evie turns around and grabs her son's arm and pulled him to find his father. However, Alex didn't want to leave he didn't want her to die, so he tried to pull his arm away from his mother. Seeing that Alex didn't want to go, Deliah called his name, hearing her call his name ever so softly, Alex turns to his godmother with teary eyes.

"Alex, go with your mother. Find my brother and make him believe," Alex knew what she was talking about. He knew that Deliah was trying to make his father believe that he was the great and powerful Egyptian commander Jabare. Just like Jonathan and his mother Evie, Alex couldn't do or say anything to change her mind. With a nod, Alex, Evie, and Jonathan went to find Rick. Just like Evie and Jonathan, Alex notices the strange yet pleasant aura around his aunt. He felt the different vibe she had, he knew something was different about her and just like Jonathan and Evie he didn't know what was different.

As Evie, Jonathan, and Alex left Deliah and Ancksunamun, Alex turns to his mother with a bright smile, "we did it, mother." Evie nods with a smile, Alex then turns to his uncle, "we did it, uncle John." Jonathan looks down at Alex, "right, Alex. Now let's go help your dad," Jonathan said all too serious. He didn't want to fail Deliah again, he didn't want to fail her knowing she hears his promise to her.

Seeing her family leave, Deliah turns to Ancksunamun, her soft eyes turned cold. Ancksunamun couldn't help but shiver under Abayomi's cold eyes. Abayomi then grabs two knives, they face each other like the vision Deliah had before dying.

 **"Abayomi,"** Ancksunamun stared at her, knives ready to fight.

 **"Ancksunamun,"** Deliah replied back, knives in front of her ready. Both Ancksunamun and Abayomi run to each other and began fighting, a fight that they had 3000 years ago.

Ancksunamun pushed Abayomi against the wall, **"good you have remembered the old way,"** she said smirking. With another cold glare, Abayomi head-butt her and Ancksunamun stumble back gasping in pain. She looks at Abayomi shocked, **"that's a little something new,"** Abayomi said before striking once more. Abayomi managed to slice Ancksunamun's cheek, she looks at Abayomi shocked and afraid. Touching her cheek, Abayomi had a smile on her face, letting Ancksunamun that she couldn't treat her like a little girl anymore. Ancksunamun then starts sprinting into the hall where Imhotep and the others disappeared too. The hall will head them to the Scorpion King.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello welcome back to another chapter. I apologize for not updating these past few weeks but as I said before, I am back. For these new few chapters, I will change the plot and might not follow the movie's ending. You will see what I mean but I hope you guys enjoy it.

 _Ardeth's POV:_

This battle will go down in our books, it will be written for all the others to hear. They'll know what we, warriors of God, have done for mankind. They'll know that we have defeated Anubis warriors. As I chopped the head of the last Anubis warrior, I looked around and saw my men cheering, feeling happy that we finally did it. While I was looking around, I began thinking of my love Deliah. I hope she's okay, I hope she is doing alright, but knowing how she is I know she's probably causing more trouble than the others. But that is okay, I love her despite her troublesome behavior. She's the one person in this world I cannot be without, within the few years that we stayed apart I realize that I love her too much and I don't want to be away from her.

Smiling I looked down, thinking about Deliahs and my adventures. My thoughts were cut short as I heard something. Feeling like something bad is about to happen, I rush through my cheering brothers to the edge of the hill and looked over. Inhaling sharply, I see another thousands Anubis warriors making their way towards us. The once cheering men were now gripping their swords looking at our enemies. I look to my left and then to my right, my brothers were looking around with worried faces. As the new set of army approached, I looked at my brothers I raised my sword, 'till death.' They raised their swords and screaming out, getting ready to protect mankind.

Looking at the army I briefly closed my eyes, 'I'm sorry Deliah for I have chosen my brothers instead of going to find you. Please do not hate me for fighting until my very last breath. But I promise I'll find you in our next life and I promise this time I won't let you go." Opening my eyes again I let another battle cry to which the others soon joined me.

A new, more difficult battle began, but it's okay we're strong and ready. We'll win this battle like the last, we'll win this battle for our people and for the world.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 _3rd POV:_

Inside the pyramid, the Scorpion King has awoken. Rick and Imhotep now stand in front of the great and powerful Scorpion King. The king steps forward as the two men stepped back, realizing that this is an opportunity to get rid of Rick for good, Imphote drops his weapons and kneel before the King.

 **"I am your loyal servant. You are my king and I will follow you till my dying breath,"** Imhotep says as he looks to the floor ignoring Rick's confused expression. The Scorpion King stops and smiles at Imhotep knowing that he has yet another warrior for his use. He then turns and looks at Rick, waiting for his pledge of alliance. When Rick didn't say anything, the half-man and half-animal throws him across the room. Rick's back hits a wall. Grunting Rick gets up and sees fires around him. Right in front of him, he saw a drawing on the wall. This drawing caused him to stare at it with wide eyes. This drawing showed a very large gold knife and a pyramid with the Eye of Horns at the center- the same pyramid that Rick had on his wrist. Rick stares at the drawing shocked, this was what Deliah was telling him before. All the stories she told about him being a warrior, she was telling the truth about him and his tattoo. He was meant to protect her, he was meant to be a warrior, he was meant to be there for her.

"I am a stranger from the East. You are looking for me," Rick whispers finally believing his little sister's words. As those words left his lips, suddenly he gets a headache and he closes his eyes. Once he does he witness the past, his past life with the others. He sees Ardeth as his close friend Nkosi fighting side by side. He sees his wife Evie as Crown Princess Nefertiti walking down the hall looking beautiful as ever. He even sees the Phoral, Jonathan as Crown Prince Ramses, High Priest Imhotep, and Ancksunam. But what shocks him the most is seeing his beautiful little sister as Princess Abayomi looking alive and so, so happy. He sees the memories of Nkosi and him spending time with Abayomi. He was happy seeing her so happy but then it all comes down when he witnesses her death followed by Nefertiti's death. He sees as Nkosi rushes towards his princess side and pulls her towards his chest. His cries echoed throughout the palace, his shouts for a doctor to help Abayomi was to pain to see. Rick was frozen in place witnessing his sister's death once again and knowing he wasn't there to protect her. This was the first time when he failed her and he did it again. He left her to die and he couldn't do anything about it. Watching her die for the second time only brought him greater pain.

Rick was brought back to reality when the Scorpion King threw Rick to another wall and he fell to the floor. Rick didn't come back up nor did he fight back. The memories were too much for Rick to handle, the only thing he was thinking was that he failed Deliah twice. If he couldn't protect his sister then how is he suppose to protect his wife and son? For the first time, Rick was giving up, he was tired. He was sad. His beloved sister was dead. His wife was in a shocked state and on top of that people wanted to kill his son. He wanted to stop and perhaps his time he'll die along with Deliah.

From the other side of the room, Evie, Jonathan, and Alex enters the chamber and they witnesses Rick getting thrown across the room by the Scorpion King. The three of them wondered why wasn't Rick fighting back? Why did he suddenly froze in place? Why was he just sitting there almost as if he was giving up? Evie looks at her husband's face and realizes what was going on his mind, he was giving up because he failed Deliah. Her heart broke, she knew that Rick loved Deliah so much and seeing him blame himself for her death was too much for her.

"RICK!" Evie shouts hoping she can talk some sense in Rick's mind before she loses him.

Rick's eyes slowly made there was those the familiar voice. Seeing his family there confused him yet angered him. Why weren't they with Deliah, why did they leave her all alone? Did they not know she doesn't like being by herself?

Seeing Rick's glare, Evie smiled sadly she knew what he was thinking. Before Evie could say anything another voice made everyone's head turned. Running inside the chamber, Deliah was panting. Rick's eyeball almost come out of his socket when they saw her there.

"Dee?!" Rick whispers not believing that she was right in front of him. She couldn't be there, he saw her get stabbed, he saw her take her last breathe but she was right there. In front of him, her panting was proved that she was breathing. "DELIAH!?" Rick shouted. Deliah looked up at her older brother, her father figured and smiled.

"RICK GET YOU BLOODY ASS UP AND FIGHT!" Deliah shouted when she saw him on the floor and the Scorpion King in front of him. Rick couldn't believe it, she wasn't dead! His little sister wasn't dead! Rick jumped up from the ground, now ready for the Scorpion King and anything that came his way. Deliah wasn't dead and she didn't need him dying on her.

Rick managed to dodge the Scorpion's attacks. The Scorpion King and Rick were in the middle of the room. Evelyn, Jonathan, Alex, Deliah, Imhotep, and Ancksunamun all watched the those of them fight. Deliah watched as her brother dodged every attack but she knew he wouldn't be standing long enough. She turns to Jonathan who had the golden spare. She took it from Jonathan and opened it, Imhotep immediately knew what it was and tried to take it from her. Evie saw Imhotep and Anksunamun coming their way. She stopped Anksunamun from coming her way by holding her against the wall while Jonathan went to punch Imhotep in the face knocking him to the ground. Deliah nod and smiled at them as she ran towards her brother to get a better aim.

Rick sees Deliah coming there way and he knew she had a plan of some sort. Despite not wanting her to come anywhere near the danger he knew whatever she was planning was good. When Rick was close enough Deliah threw the golden spare to Rick which he grabbed it without dropping it. He looks at it confused and then at Deliah who rolls her eyes at him, "kill him with the spare, idiot!" Deliah shouted at him and Rick nodded.

Before Rick could kill the creature, the large man-animal knocked the golden spare out of Rick's hand. The golden spare flew across the room but thankfully Rick caught it before going down the pit of souls. **"NOOOOO!"** Imhotep shouted Rick pierced the Scorpion King's chest, going through the man-animal's black, cold heart. "Go to hell and take your friends with you," Rick screams while twisting the spare into the King's chest. The Scorpion King lets out a loud inhuman roar which caused the other's ears to hurt. Seconds later, everyone watched as the Scorpion King fell to the ground- dead. Angry that Rick killed the Scorpion King and send his army back to the underworld. Imhotep runs over there and grabs Rick by his collar. But before he could do anything, the room was full of black smoke. The black smoke climbed all the way to the top of the chamber- and just as it appeared it disappeared; no smoke and no Scorpion King. The next minute, the ground began to shake, the floor opened and the walls moved. Jonathan pulled Alex back so they wouldn't get hurt. Ancksunamun and Evie stayed behind watching the whole room shake. Deliah watched as her brother and ex-betrothed fell into a massive hole. "RICKKK!" Deliah's spine-chilling screamed echoed through the whole room.

 _3rd POV:_

Just as the thousand dog-face warriors were about to reach the Med-Jais, they all burst into a big cloud of black dust. Confused and a little relieved, the Med-Jais looked around before realizing that they WON! They all cheered knowing the survived and won, however, Ardeth's happiness was shorted lived. The cheering all stopped when they all notice the massive black dust coming from the Scorpion King's Pyramid. Ardeth froze in fear, 'Deliah!' he thought. His mind was thinking many thoughts and questions, wondering what the hell was happening. At the moment none of his thoughts were any good, 'she has to be okay,' Ardeth whispered trying to convince himself that his love was okay and not dead.

However, when he was the black smoke make a face and then suddenly disappearing right back inside the temple, and an earthquake shook the land. Ardeth blood drained from his face and once again he stood in fear. Suddenly, Adreth fell on his knees and looked up at the sky. "Deliah," was all he said as a small tear fell from his face. With the black smoke and the earthquake, Ardeth believed that his beloved Deliah was truly dead along with her family.


	22. Chapter 22

Previous Chapter:

The black smoke climbed all the way to the top of the chamber- and just as it appeared it disappeared; no smoke and no Scorpion King. The next minute, the ground began to shake, the floor opened and the walls moved. Jonathan pulled Alex back so they wouldn't get hurt. Ancksunamun and Evie stayed behind watching the whole room shake. Delilah watched as her brother and ex-betrothed fell into a massive hole. "RICKKK!" Delilah's spine-chilling screamed echoed through the whole room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

3rd POV:

The temple began to crumble down, rocks fell from the high ceiling. Evie, Jonathan, Alex, and Ancksunamun all thought that Rick and Imhotep both died when they fell into the hole but Delilah knew better, hoped that her brother wasn't dead. She knew Rick and she knew that her brother would never give up without a fight. Suddenly four pairs of hands appeared on the edge of the whole, as soon as they appeared, Rick and Imhotep hoisted themselves up.

"Dad!" Alex shouted happy too see him alive. Jonathan held Alex back preventing him to run towards his father.

"Rick," Evie whispered her husband's name, thanking god he hasn't take him.

The souls from the out have a hold of both Imhotep and Rick's legs, trying to bring them to the underworld. Delilah looks up at the ceiling and then at the path which leads to Rick. Calculating the distance between her and her bother but also calculating the danger of going towards him without being squashed by the falling rocks. "DELILAH! NOO!" Rick screams at his sister knowing what's she's planning. Evie and the others turn to her, wondering what's going on. Delilah continues to look at Rick and the ceiling, "GET OUT OF HERE, DEE. TAKE EVIE AND THE BOYS AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Rick screams on the verge of tears, he knew that her plan wasn't safe and he didn't want her to die not when she barely came back from the dead.

Delilah looks at Rick then at Evie and the boys who look confused, she gives them a sad smile before turning to Rick with a determined expression. Before anyone can say anything, Delilah dashes towards Rick dodging the falling rocks. At one point Delilah was about to get hit but she managed to move out of the way. At that moment, Rick's heart stopped not wanting to see his little sister die for the third time. Minutes later, Delilah reaches Rick, grabs him from his arms and with all her strength, she starts pulling him up. Evie looks at Delilah with shock and pure admiration, Delilah has once again sacrificed her life for one of her loved ones. Evie knows how much Rick and Delilah loved each other and knew they'll both go through hell and back just to bring back the other. Jonathan watched Delilah with amazement, he never knew anyone who was so brave to face death. In Jonathan's eyes, she was the perfect person, so kind yet so fierce his respect towards her grew by the second. Alex watched his Aunt with worry, although he loved his father with all his heart he didn't want to lose Delilah. Going through the pain twice, he didn't know if he could handle that. Even though Ancksunamun didn't like Delilah, she watched her with respect. Anyone who would through that much trouble for someone was brave. However, Imhotep watched with the scene before him with such envy and hatred. He wanted to be in Rick's place, he wanted to be the one who Delilah risk her life for, he wanted to have her loved but he knew it was too late for that. He knew he wasn't worth enough for her love or affection.

Imhotep looks over to Ancksunamun hoping she loved him enough to do what Delilah just did. He calls for here but he was left disappointed, Ancksunamun shook her head and ran away leaving a heartbroken Imhotep behind. Devastated he looks over at Delilah, who was right next to Rick and smiled sadly. "Forgive me, my princess," Imhotep said before letting go causing everyone to feel pity for him. Rick is now safe while holding Delilah tightly as they watched Imhotep let go, it was the end of his life. Suddenly another earthquake hits causing everyone to look around. Rick and Delilah rushed towards Evie and the others, without a second to waste they all ran out the door.

Ancksunamun ran into a room with the Scorpion King on the wall. The floor moved and the walls fell, thousands of scorpions came out from behind the walls. Seeing the scorpions Ancksunamun ran faster but tripped, they climbed on Ancksunamun's legs, arms, face, and hair- they ate her within minutes. That was the end for her.

Delilah, Rick, Evie, Jonathan, and Alex ran through the pyramid, the walls fell behind them. As they were near the entrance of the golden temple, the forest and local natives were being sucked in. The wind was hard almost pulling them back into the pyramid. Within a second, Rick ushered his family up the set of stairs and outside the temple. They climbed almost on top of the temple and before realizing that there is no way they'll be safe. Rick embraced his wife and his son while Delilah hugged Jonathan. Rick looked around, scared for his life and for his family's. Rick caught Delilah's worried eyes, they both shared the same expression. At that moment, they thought that was it for them. Letting their eyes do all the talking the both nodded towards each other- letting the other know they loved each other and no matter what happens, they were family.

When they all given up hope, suddenly a voice screamed out from above them. Their old pal Izzy -who MALICIOUSLY managed to repair his giant balloon-, "IZZY!" Rick and Delilah screamed out in relief.

"C'mon, C'mon HURRY!" Izzy screamed out looking around scared. He lows his ballon just enough where they could get in safely. First Delilah pushes Alex on the boat followed by Evie. Right after was Delilah, Rick, and Jonathan was just about to get in just as the boat starts to go up. Rick pulls Jonathan up but he falls, luckily his foot gets caught on the netting beside him. "PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!" Jonathan screams panicking as Rick and Delilah both tried to pull him up. However, as soon as Jonathan notices the LARGE diamond resting on the scorpion claw he calls them to stop. "Let me down, let me down" he pleads wanting to get the diamond for himself.

"You bloody idiot! It's not worth your life!" Delilah tries to reason with him but like always Jonathan doesn't want to be reasoned with. Shaking his head, "YES IT IS, YES IT IS," somehow he manages to grab it as Rick and Delilah pulled him up. Izzy then turns the leaver and they rise into the air as the temple caving in on itself. Izzy starts to celebrate, as Rick, Delilah, and Jonathan tries to catch their breathing. "O'Connell you almost got me killed," Izzy glares at Rick who rolls his eyes. "At least you didn't get shot," Delilah says with a weak smile. Rick laughs at his sister's joke, the others smile but Izzy looks at her with a disbelief expression. Before Izzy could say anything, Evie rushes to him and kissed his cheek-thanking him over and over again.

Rick gets up just as Evie stops kissing Izzy, she goes towards her husband and hugs him. "Who have you been messing with this time?" Izzy asked feeling embarrassed and sorta happy about Evie giving him a friendly kiss. Rick looks at him before turning to Delilah, who has a smirk on her face, "oh you know the usual..." he trails off. "Mummies, pigmies and big, big bugs" Delilah finishes with a shaky laugh. Shaking his head, Rick goes over to her pulling her into a tight hug. Delilah returns the hug as Rick kisses the top of her head, "Delilah," Rick whispers her name as if she would disappear from his gasp. The others watched them with tear eyes - expected Izzy who watched the brother and sister with a smile on his face- they didn't want to know how Rick would life his life without Delilah in it.

"I'm here, Rick. I'm okay," Delilah says trying to reassure her brother but in reality she was reassuring herself. They wouldn't believe her when she tells them about her short lived death. Within the short minutes she was dead she was in heaven, IN ACTUAL HEAVEN, with her son. Although she was beyond happy she got to hold her baby boy she wanted nothing more to be back here with Ardeth, Rick and her family. Before coming back she made her son a promise to live happy with her family and she told him she would never forget him.

Rick pulls away from the hug and stares at Delilah with tears coming down their faces. Seconds passed and none of them said anything but smiled and let the tears fall down. Their moment was short lived when Alex screamed out a name causing Delilah's to look away.

"ARDETH!" Delilah runs over and looks down. Looking down at the desert, Ardeth Bay with his men behind him. Even with the huge distance between them, Ardeth and Delilah eyes locked and a huge smile appears on their faces. Without having to say a word they both nod. Delilah looks over to Rick and the others and with just that look on Delilah's face they knew her decision. But they also knew this wasn't going to be the last time they see Delilah, for she will always be their beloved Delilah.


End file.
